Right Kind of Wrong
by Wykdwin
Summary: The SIU investigates a case by request of the Mayor, only the woman at the center of it doesn't like police officers....until she meets Nash. Can he save her from danger and keep a charitable event from becoming deadly?
1. You Walk In

RIGHT KIND OF WRONG  
  
  
San Francisco Special Investigation Unit Captain Nash Bridges and Lieutenant Joe Dominguez walk into the converted warehouse, with Joe's eyes bugging out at the sight of the dancers in various forms of rather skimpy costumes. "Woah! Nashman, looks like we got lucky this time," Joe was watching a redhead in a skimpy bikini walk past, "I think I'm gonna like this case."   
  
Nash was looking at the redhead, as well as the brunette and two blondes that were heading in other directions. "Bubba, we need to remember we're here on business," Nash tried to focus. "We need to find this Lexi Lee, and get her side of the story." Stopping one of the blondes, Nash smiled, and did his best to focus on her face. "Can you tell me where I can find Lexi Lee?"   
  
"Sure," she smiled, "She's over there, center stage." With that she pointed to the main platform, complete with three poles and an equal number of girls stretching. In front was a beautiful Amazonian blonde bombshell, in a tiny schoolgirl outfit. "Well, well, well," Nash muttered and smiled at Joe.   
  
They strolled over and the Amazonian woman was bent over them, her ample bosom straining against the two buttons on her blouse. "Hi, are you Lexi?" Joe asked.   
She smiled at Joe before turning her attention on Nash, "For you, handsome, I'll be anybody."   
"Well, thank you, ma'am," Nash smiled and flashed his badge, "Right now I need you to be Lexi Lee."   
  
"I guess that depends on what you want with her, officer." She smiles and runs her hand through Nash's hair, "And does it involve handcuffs?"   
  
The two remaining girls were watching with interest, another blonde and a brunette. The second blonde whispers something to the brunette that makes her grin. Just then a slight girl with straw colored hair, a clipboard, and glasses comes racing up to the officers. "How can I help you, gentlemen? I'm Michelle Vincent, Lexi's personal assistant."   
  
"Miss Vincent, I'm Lieutenant Dominguez, this is Captain Bridges," Joe smiles at the flustered girl, "We really need to talk to Miss Lee about her upcoming concert and the threats she's been receiving."   
  
"Oh, uh, our, our security people are handling that," Michelle stammers, "Miss Lee doesn't care much for the police. Everything is handled through private investigation."   
  
"Well, Miss Lee," Nash continues to address the blonde Amazon, "I'm afraid when your private affairs involve the Mayor and two State Senators, the SIU is going to get called in."   
  
"Listen Buster," Blondie starts to shoot back. Suddenly the petite brunette comes forward and grabs the arm that Amazonian woman had made a fist with. "Woah, Tanya," she chides, "I want to hear what he has to say."   
  
"Tanya?" Nash looks at the blonde, "Tanya?" He turns towards Michelle, "I want to speak to Lexi Lee, and I mean right now, sister!"   
  
Tanya throws her hands down, motioning him off and walks away. The brunette crouches so she's eye level with Nash. "Captain Bridges, is it? You're obviously not a big fan," she says sarcastically, smiling on one side of her mouth. "So I take it you're not here to ask for an autograph or concert tickets."   
  
Nash is starting to get frustrated, as Joe spots the all-access pass around a crew member's neck. The pass is a picture of Lexi's face, the same girl Nash was getting angry with. As Nash ranted, Joe tried to get his attention.   
  
"Listen you, I'm here by request of the Mayor, on official police business, and I am not going to play around just because some diva had a run-in with the law and now hates cops. We're talking serious threats being issued, and a major media event occurring that features both Miss Priss and some of California's government officials, and if you ladies don't stop playing your games, and let me speak to Miss Lee, I'm going to arrest all of you for impeding official police work...What?!?!" Nash demanded, turning to Joe.  
  
Joe looks at Nash, points to the pass the crew member was wearing, and then to Lexi on stage.   
Lexi smiled as realization crossed the captain's face, and stood up. "Well Captain, you have just spoken to Miss Lee, and from what she has heard, you have nothing of relevance to say. I'll be sure to give the Mayor your best tomorrow night at dinner." Just then the director asked if they were ready to roll. "Now if you will excuse me, I am in the middle of shooting a video. Thank you, have a good day, and, Michelle, please escort the officers out."   
  
Michelle pushed her glasses onto her nose, "Yes, Miss Lee. If you would just come with me..."   
Nash stared dumbfounded at this girl who had just brushed him off in one fluid motion, and was now being touched up by a make-up artist. Michelle stammered, "Captain, you need to come with me, so you aren't blocking an angle. I really think you should go now."   
  
"Michelle," Joe smiled sweetly, "You're her personal assistant?"   
  
"Bless you," Nash muttered as he followed the timid assistant.   
  
"Oh no," Michelle quickly responded, "She's really great to work for, she's usually very nice, it's just she has this thing where she doesn't like police officers. I think she was actually amused by it all, or she would've had me call security."   
  
"Well, aren't we lucky," Joe continued to smile at her. "I was just wondering, you must know something about these threats she's received. Maybe something you could tell us?"   
  
"Oh no, no, no, no. She wouldn't like that. I signed a confidentiality statement when I came to work for her. These things happen a lot. Her security team is really very good." Michelle hesitated. "Do you think she's in real danger?"   
  
Nash looked at the assistant: she seemed concerned about her boss. "Actually she's not our main concern. We're worried about this nut job trying something at one of these gala events your prestigious Miss Lee is attending in this week leading up to her concert, if not at the concert. That's my concern, the citizens of San Francisco."   
  
Michelle frowned, and someone called out, "Quiet on the set!"  
  
Her face quickly turned to panic as she whispered, "Oh no, you'll have to stay until they cut the next time. You can sit over here."   
  
She directed them to a row of director's chairs along a wall, and they sat down. Rock music blared, and the dancers strutted and posed and spun on the poles. In the middle was Lexi, center stage, singing with the music, doing her choreography as a large fan blew her hair behind her. Nash saw some of the camera screens pulling up different shots and was suddenly caught off guard by a close-up of her face. She was good at what she did, and he could see why she was a sensation, if not for her voice. She could be damn sexy when she wanted to be.   
  
At the end of the take, Michelle was talking hurriedly to the make-up artist, and Nash and Joe took the opportunity to corner the other blonde that was with Lexi earlier. "Look guys, I'm just her back-up singer. I don't want to get involved," Becca sighed.   
  
Lexi spotted the two cops, still in the studio, and stepped off the stage. "Michelle!" she called out.   
  
The director came up to suck up some more and Michelle slinked over, knowing she was in trouble. "We can give you a few minutes to freshen up your make-up, Miss Lee, and then we'll bring the guys in for the table scenes," the director cooed.   
  
"Yes, Miss Lee?" Michelle whispered. Lexi looked at her, "What are those cops still doing here?"   
"The taping started, and I was getting ready to take them out," Michelle was stammering again. "I'm really sorry, I'll go get rid of them now."   
  
As Michelle started to back away, a wicked smile crossed Lexi's face. "No, wait. They want to be here, they can earn it." She snapped her fingers at the director, "Peter, I want those two guys put in make-up and at the front center table. Pronto."   
  
"Those two," Peter looked at Nash and Joe, and stuttered. "But, but, Miss Lee...they don't go with the image. Most of the other guys are young models."   
  
Lexi put her business face on and told him, "Then grab some crew, slap some powder on them , and intersperse. If just for one take." Lexi grabbed his arm as he started away. "Wait, you better hold on the others until Mickey and Goofy don't run screaming."   
  
Peter motioned to two of the make-up artists, and filled them in. They went over to where Joe and Nash still had Becca cornered. "Captain Bridges, Lieutenant Dominguez? Miss Lee would like you to come with us," one smiled and took Nash by the arm.   
  
"To where?" Nash wanted to know, wondering what was going on.   
  
"To make-up," the other chimed in, smiling at Joe. "I think it's great that you're going to be in her video. Have you ever thought about modeling?"   
  
"Well, actually," Joe started, flattered by the comment.   
  
"Woah, woah, woah, wait one minute here," Nash stopped in his tracks. "We're not here to be in this video."   
  
"What do you mean? Peter told us that Lexi and you had worked out a deal: she gives you the whatever it is you want, and you fill in as extras in the video. Personally, I think you guys are getting the better end of the deal." She giggled. "I mean, this is a totally new concept for a Lexi video. But she was telling me earlier how she was frustrated with all those 20-something models that Peter uses. She wanted a rough, but distinguished look for the guys. Something that would turn it around." As she placed a cover over Nash's jacket, she leaned in and whispered, "And I'd watch a video with you in it anytime."   
  
Just then Nash caught a glimpse of Lexi in the mirror; she was watching, almost daring him to leave. "So," he asked the make-up artist, "What am I supposed to do in this video?"   
Kathy, Lexi's guitarist and best friend, walked up just then and looked from Lexi to the men in make-up. "What are you up to?" she asked.   
  
"Oh nothing," Lexi twirled around to face her and smiled.   
  
"Liar," Kathy laughed. "What have they done to you?"   
  
"They're San Fran PD, here to interrogate me about my numerous stalkers and recent threats....Big whoopty doo. The cops have never done anything for me before, why would this be different?" Lexi snorted.   
  
"Because it's San Francisco, a new town," Kathy got serious. "This latest batch of letters are way different from before; maybe you should take it seriously."   
  
"It's just letters. The writer is probably already in prison for molesting his dog or something. If I worried about every little 'I hate you', 'I wish you were dead', or 'You Suck!' that came at me, I'd have no time left for anything else. Besides, I'm just playing."   
  
Kathy raised an eyebrow at her friend. She knew her too well. Switching subjects, she replied, "The taller one is kinda cute."   
  
"Yeah, if you go for older guys," Lexi smiled to herself, "He's also the Captain, and a real pain in the ass." She paused, "Think the fans would believe he's my 'Right Kind of Wrong'?"   
  
"Oh no, Lex," Kathy shook her head. "What about the Jamie guy they picked out?"   
  
"It's just for one take," Lexi grinned. "Most of it will end up cut. I'm betting he's a horny old bastard who gets a hard on the first time I touch him."   
  
"He won't be the first," Kathy arches an eyebrow as the make-up artist giggles and adjusts Nash's hair. "I'd watch it, he may be more than you bargain for."   
  
Lexi just rolled her eyes as Phyllis, the choreographer, came over and took her away to go over her routine for the "seduction scene."   
  
In a few minutes, Nash and Joe and the rest of the extras, including some newly recruited crew members, are gathered in front of the stage. Peter is prompting them on what is expected. "Now remember, you are the patrons of this club, and Lexi and the other dancers are going to be moving among you. You are free to tip or act up or 'get friendly' with any of the dancers, but not Lexi. Lexi is the innocent, you are her poison. If she does choose you to 'get friendly with,' just try to relax and not react. She will move you how she wishes."   
  
With that he directed his extras to their tables, with Nash and Joe front and center as requested. Lexi was standing on the stage above them, and looked down. "Why, Inspectors," she smiled slyly. "Thank you for your co-operation. I'll try to make sure it's worth your while."   
As her make-up artist finished shining her lips, another girl fluffed out her hair, and a third took light readings off her boots. Tanya, the Amazon, came back out on stage, and took her place at a pole, while Becca grabbed the other pole, leaving Lexi glamorous and glorious in the center of the stage. "Quiet on the Set!" rang out, and as a clapboard came down, the song started again. Lexi started with her choreography, a little dance number on the stage, before strutting off onto the table where the officers sat.   
  
She shimmied and swayed and pouted and sang. She stroked Joe's face, and twisted around to the guy opposite Joe, before rolling over with her face right in Nash's. She ran a finger along his jaw, and drew close enough to kiss him, before pushing herself away. She slid off the table with her back to him, along his side, before prancing around a few of the other tables, touching, flirting, seducing. Nash knew he wasn't supposed to, but he followed her with his eyes instead of watching the other dancers. She noticed and went in for the kill.   
  
Sliding back over to him, she focused all of her "seduction scene moves" onto him. As the singing ended, and the music faded, she found herself again in his face, and this time she was so close, Nash believed she was going to kiss him. When the music stopped, and Peter yelled cut, Lexi stopped a half an inch from his mouth. She rolled over and slid off the table, and he didn't know what to think of this prissy little diva.   
  
"Perfect Lexi, perfect!! That was wonderful, just wonderful. Wasn't she wonderful everyone? We're going to play that back and review it, Miss Lee." Peter came over to her. "Do you want to see it, or would you rather do your costume change, and we'll shoot the next take?"   
  
Lexi was feeling a bit light headed after her little performance. She hadn't realized how much she had gotten into her role until Peter had yelled cut, and she found herself about to kiss Captain Chaos there. She found herself wondering whether he was a good kisser or not. "Miss Lee?" Peter asked.   
  
Kathy was now by her side, and touched her arm. "Lex?" she whispered.   
  
Lexi snapped back to reality. "No, I'll watch them later. Let's get the takes done, so people can go home."   
  
"Costume changes everyone!" Peters assistant called, clapping his hands.   
  
"Are you okay?" Kathy whispered. "What?" Lexi looked at her friend. "Oh yeah..yeah." Seeing Nash approaching, she quickly added, "I need to go change."   
  
Nash had had to shake himself back to reality as well, wondering things about the singer he shouldn't be. He was ready to get back to business. As she started to walk away, he quickly caught up to her. "Miss Lee?" he called to her. "We did our performance, now can we talk?"   
  
"Captain, can it wait until this shoot is over? These people don't want to stand around while I chat with some cop."   
  
"Miss Lee," he grabbed her arm right outside of her dressing room, "We sat in your video and watched you prance around like some pleather covered tease, and now I want my questions answered."   
  
Lexi tensed when he grabbed her arm, and gave him a withering look when he wouldn't let go. "And I said it will wait."   
  
With that she jerked away, and opened the door. Nash started to follow her when he noticed a trip wire hanging from the door-jam. Following the line to a homemade bomb sitting next to her couch, he quickly grabbed her and slammed the door shut. Tossing her around the corner he shouted to the others in the hallway, "Get down!" He pushed her to the ground and shielded her just as the explosion blew the door off her dressing room. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and phoned for back up. The smoke hit the sprinkler system, which turned on. Nash held his jacket over Lexi's head and led her back to the studio section. She was noticeably shaken, and Kathy came looking for her, grabbing her in a hug. "Lex, oh my god, Lex..." Kathy's stunned face looked into Lexi's shocked one and shook her head. "Hon, it's not just letters anymore."   
  
Nash was barking orders for no one to leave, and for everyone to remain in the studio section, as he and Joe and two security guards grabbed extinguishers to contain any more flames. Tanya and Becca stood behind Lexi rubbing her shoulders, both terrified at the level this crazy person had moved their game to. Michelle came bustling over to check on her boss, fretting and cooing over her. Lexi just sat there, almost in shock.   
  
Two more SIU agents showed up, along with a fire truck and some uniformed cops. Nash and Joe conferred with Inspectors Harvey Leek and Antwon Babcock before Nash nodded and separated from his group. He came up to Lexi, who was now sitting with just Kathy, her entourage gone about their business. The back-ups were gossiping with the dancers and Michelle had gone to find out what all was lost in the explosion. Nash looked at Lexi, she looked so young and terrified... he had this sudden urge to just hold her and comfort her. Instead he rested a hand on the arm of her chair and leaned in, "Are you ready to talk now?"   
  
Lexi looked at him, and with the slightest bit of recognition, she nodded. Kathy looked stunned at the nerve of this cop. She stepped in front of Lexi, and motioned for Nash to follow her. When she was a few feet away from Lexi, she whispered to him, "Do you have to interrogate her right now? She almost got blown up, and I assure you this is a first, even for her. What she needs is to go home and rest."   
  
"And you are her mother?" Nash asked sarcastically.  
  
"No," Kathy was not amused. "I am her friend. Probably one of the few true friends she actually has, and I'm not going to let her be dragged around like some rag doll because Officer Attitude wants some answers immediately. I'm taking her home. You can question her tomorrow." With that, she walked back over to Lexi.   
  
Harvey came up to Nash, with a report and an evidence bag. "Doesn't look like a professional, more like a homemade, probably downloaded the instructions off the internet." Harvey showed Nash what was left of the bomb, "I'll doubt we'll get much else off it, but I'll see if the boys at the lab can find some unusual ingredient we could use to track."   
  
Antwon and Joe had joined the pow-wow, and Antwon added, "As far as fingerprints, if it's not charred, I doubt we'll get much. So many different people use that room for shoots, we'd probably get a million different sets of prints." He paused, "Good thing you two got out of there, I mean there was glass embedded in the wall across from he doorway. Man...someone meant business."   
Harvey looked around at the dancers huddled together, the crew packing up equipment, the director ranting and raving, and finally to Lexi still sitting in the make-up chair. "Is she gonna be okay? Should we have her checked out by a doctor?" concern entered his voice as he looked at how pale she appeared.   
  
Nash shook his head, "Her friend says she just needs some rest. The EMT's looked her over, she declined anything else."   
  
The foursome stood looking at the now not so glamorous looking star. Peter came up to her. "Miss Lexi?" he asked hesitantly. "Are you feeling all right?"   
  
Lexi looked up at him and sighed, "What, Peter?"   
  
"Do you want to review the footage?" Peter wrung his hands together. "I'm thinking we won't be taping anything more, as the studio is a crime scene now."   
  
Lexi brushed him off with her hand, "Have Michael and Allen review it, if they need more, find some filler somewhere." Lexi slid out of the tall chair. "I'm sure you have more than enough." She looked around the room, "Where's Michelle?"   
  
Peter almost bowed, "I'll find her Miss Lee." He backed away and started calling for her assistant.   
  
Lexi stared after him like he was crazy, which is exactly how he was acting because he was afraid this incident might destroy his career. She shook her head, reaching for her pocket to retrieve her keys. But of course, she was still in costume, no pockets, and her motorcycle keys were in the dressing room that got blown up. She blinked a few times, and looked around for Kathy or Michelle or even Becca or Tanya. Her eyes rested upon Captain Bridges.   
  
He'd wanted to talk to her, he needed questions answered. She remembered that, and that he had saved her life not two hours ago, even after she had been so mean. Nash was taking in the full effect of her at that moment as she tried to gain her bearings. She was small in stature, not even five foot five, but in the stiletto boots she wore she stood close to five ten. Her hair was disheveled, her eye make-up was making punk rock smudges around her eyes, her skin was pale under her tan, and her costume coated her like a second skin. She was not looking her best, but was being incredibly sexy without even realizing it. All four inspectors stood riveted, along with a few other guys hanging around, gaping at this "superstar."   
  
As she realized she was the center of attention, fear crept into her eyes. Her gaze seemed to lock with Nash's from across the way, and her heart actually raced at the expression on his face. It was one of pure attraction, and she was confused as to why it affected her so much. She reached back for the chair, and stumbled slightly over the heel of her boot. Nash was there almost instantly to catch her, even though she was fine. "Are you sure you're all right?" he asked her, concern in his voice. She looked up into his eyes again, and felt dizzy. She couldn't speak so she nodded. "Maybe I should drive you home?" he asked. Lexi froze, but remembered she owed him her life, and some answers, so she nodded again, trying to get her voice to work. What was wrong with her, she wondered. Nash looked down at her outfit, and coughed slightly. "I'd ask if you wanted to change, but I'm guessing you have no other option?"   
  
She looked down at her costume, and smiled slightly. Shaking her head she finally found her voice. "No, my clothes and keys and bag were in there." She whispered. "I'll have to get Michelle to return it tomorrow." 


	2. Say My Name

On the way to her building they barely spoke, Nash didn't want to bombard her with questions, and Lexi was still reeling form the events from that afternoon. Nash parked near her building, and followed her to the door. Passerby's actually stopped and gaped: this was not a sight one saw everyday. The doorman was stunned when he saw her. "Miss Lee?" he asked.   
"Geoffrey, I don't have a lot of time to explain, but I need you to let me into my apartment. My keys were lost in a...you're not going to believe it anyway." Lexi sighed. Geoffrey looked at the gentleman accompanying her, and back at Lexi. "This is Captain Bridges, he's investigating the case."   
  
Geoffrey seemed satisfied, so he motioned for the security guard, who escorted them into Lexi's penthouse. Once up there, Lexi turned to Nash. "You had some questions for me?" Before he could respond, she nodded and moved away. "Let me just get out of this pipe tubing and I'll give you whatever information you need. Make yourself comfortable."   
  
He followed her into the living room, and stopped as she walked further down the hallway. He wandered around the massive room, all spacious and stylish, done in shades of black and white and grays. A grand piano sat in a corner, and a black leather couch wrapped its way around half the room. Large sliding glass doors led out to a balcony, and Nash could only imagine the view. The opposite wall contained built-in shelving for her entertainment center and books. Pictures were scattered around: a few were of her and Kathy and/or her back-up singers, a couple of her and various other celebrities, and one of her as a teenager with three other girls standing in front of a poster at Madison Square Garden. Quite a few of the photos had the same guy with her. Nash figured it to be a boyfriend, or husband. The room was simple, yet elegant, showing only the surface of its occupant, enough to make you feel comfortable, but no real depth. Lexi came back out, no make up, barefoot, wearing a t-shirt and blue jeans. He didn't notice her at first; he was looking at the picture of her in New York.   
  
"That was our first major concert, we opened for New Kids on the Block at Madison Square Garden. My brother took that picture for posterity," she smiled at the memory. Sitting down on the couch, curling her feet under her she mused, "Of course, you probably didn't know I was in the girl group Angel Dolls."   
  
"No," Nash smiled and sat the picture back down. "But I think I took my daughter to an Angel Dolls concert once. Early 90's.....June, 1992."   
  
"Yep," She laughed. "We toured from 1990 to 94 with a whopping total of three albums...all platinum, of course."   
  
"You had curly hair then..and were considered the bad girl'," Nash remembered, chuckling at the memory. "Cassidy always wanted to be Mandy. She even tried to dye her hair that shade of red once....it didn't turn out how she wanted."   
  
Lexi laughed, "Actually Mandy was blonde, she mixed that hair color herself with kool-aid and hair dye....Last I heard, she's doing pretty well on her own." Pausing again, she asked, "How old is Cassidy?"   
  
"She's 24, lives in Paris with her mother," Nash sat down opposite her. "She works for a security company over there."   
  
"As in financial?" Lexi sounded impressed.   
  
"No," he smiled sheepishly, "As in personal property."   
  
"Like father, like daughter," she smiled. "I take it you're divorced?"   
  
"Twice," he admitted.   
  
"Small world," she sighed. "Me, too. Twice. Guess we're just not the marriage type." Changing the subject she gave him a big grin, then asked, "You had some questions to ask me?"   
  
Nash blinked, she had a beautiful smile, and finding out she was also twice divorced threw him off balance a bit. "Yeah," he said rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I guess the obvious would be, do you have someone who would like to see you dead?"   
  
She hesitated, and then almost forced a smile. "Probably plenty. I have two ex-husbands, a not so great record deal, a bad-girl history, and I'm a rock'n'roll singer. Where should I start?"   
  
For someone who had almost been blown up today, she was certainly taking this matter lightly Nash thought. "You seem quite proud of your past. What about the letters you've been receiving?"   
  
"What about them?" she waved off the question. "They were just letters. I get them all the time, I have since Angel Dolls. They're usually just obsessive fans...." she trailed off.   
"Until today," Nash commented.   
  
"Well, once before it got bad," Lexi's voice sounded far off to Nash, and he looked up at her. She was still sitting on the couch, but her expression was distant, her voice hollow. "Simon Russell. He crossed the line from obsessive to stalker, and it got pretty gruesome. The police handled it, and he was sentenced to prison, and psychological evaluations. I still hold a restraining order against him, but I haven't heard from him since he was put into prison."   
  
"Did he play with bombs?" Nash asked, only half joking.   
  
"No, knives," her voice was almost that of a child. Nash looked over, she was shivering.   
  
"Miss Lee?" he said. "Miss Lee? Lexi!"   
  
He kept repeating her name, shaking her arm until the door opened behind him and Kathy's British accent pierced the air. "Lex! There you are!"  
  
Lexi snapped back to reality, and looked at her roommate. "Kat?" she was confused.   
  
"I was looking all over the warehouse for you, until one of the inspectors told me he'd given you a ride," she jerked her thumb towards Bridges.   
  
"I'm sorry Kathy," Lexi apologized. "I wasn't thinking."   
  
"Damn right you weren't thinking," Kathy scolded. "Poor Michelle, I sent her home. Your bike is in the back of my truck, by the way. Peter was spastic, he's afraid of what this will do to his reputation. And I was scared out of my bloody mind!"   
  
"I said I was sorry," Lexi looked away.   
  
"And you," Kat turned on Nash. "You, I warned you. Questioning her like this. Demanding her to discuss things she doesn't want to. Why don't you call Michael Glicker's office and talk to her people instead of hounding her?"   
  
"Kat," Lexi touched her friend's arm. "It's all right. If Captain Bridges hadn't been there, I wouldn't be here. And Michelle would be out of work, Peter would be ruined, and you would own my bloody bike."   
  
She tried to imitate Kat's accent. It usually made her smile, but today it didn't work. Kathy was fuming, and Lexi had rarely seen her like this. "Maybe you should go lie down," Lexi hesitated as she stood up. "I need to finish this up with Captain Bridges."   
  
Kathy looked at Lexi, then at Nash, then back to Lexi. "All right," she visibly relaxed her shoulders. "But if he gives you any grief, he's out of here. Got it? I'll be in the studio if you need me."   
  
"Big sister complex?" Nash asked when Kat was out of earshot.  
  
"Sort of," Lexi sighed and sat back down. "Sorry about that, Captain Bridges, she's over protective sometimes."   
  
"Please," he smiled. "Call me Nash."   
  
"Nash," Lexi smiled back. She liked that name, and he liked how she said it. "Kat's been with me since Angel Dolls actually. She was a guitarist on our last tour. We became close friends. I think she was in love with my older brother."   
  
"It didn't work out?" he asked.   
  
"No, Kathy and Andrew didn't work out." Lexi's eyes drifted away for a moment, then she snapped back. "We were talking about Simon Russell. No, he didn't go that far. But I don't believe it's him. The letters aren't the same. He was more, um..." she searched for the right word and was embarrassed to admit it, "....worshiping. These letters are more threatening."   
  
"How so?" Nash asked.   
  
"Have you seen the letters yet, Capt...Nash," she corrected herself. He shook his head no, and she nodded. "My security team has them, I'll get you copies."   
  
"I take it you're going to co-operate with our investigation?" he smiled.   
  
"Yeah, I guess so," she blushed. Quickly though she got back to business. "anyways, this new batch allude more to my money, and things that they believe I've done in the past."   
  
"Your money?"   
  
"Well, I am worth a nice little sum, and I do have some cash to spare."   
  
"No, I meant...are they asking for money?" Nash corrected himself.   
  
"Oh no," Lexi's hair bounced as she shook her head, "They make references to me...using it."   
Nash got the feeling there was something she wasn't telling him. "You have to read them to understand. It's hard to explain," she told him.   
  
"But you have no suspicions?"   
  
"No, all it's been until today are letters. They come to Michael's office..he's my manager.." Nash nodded, he knew that. "We've just written them off as weird."   
  
"Aren't they alluding to something happening to you or at your concert?" Nash had been told that by the Mayor's team.   
  
"Some," Lexi shrugged. "But it's par for the course. It's a big publicity event. I have a new album out, and a new single, and the concert is for charity. Big government officials, the Mayor of the City, lots of important people. Sickos seem to like that kind of thing. I've had these threats before, but nothing came out of it. As for me being threatened, let's just say..if I had a dime.." she smiled.   
  
"Until today," Kat said from he hallway.   
  
"Spying again?" Lexi looked over her shoulder.   
  
"Checking up," Kat walked over and sat in a recliner. "I was getting ready to order dinner... Chinese? You're welcome to join us, Captain."   
  
Kat made an effort to be polite, and Nash started to decline, but looked at Lexi and decided otherwise. "I'd love to, thank you...uh, Kathy is it?"   
  
"Yes," Kathy was stunned when she realized the extent of her rudeness. "Kathy Connor, sorry. Any dish preference? We usually get a variety."   
  
"Surprise me," he smiled.   
  
Kathy nodded at him and walked down he hall to place the order. Lexi looked at Nash, "She has this sense of obligation towards me. I was still kinda a kid when we met. I had no mother and no contact with my father, just Andrew. She kinda took over."   
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Nash looked at her. "Should I ask what happened?"   
  
Lexi was struck by his chivalry. Most people just demanded to know what had happened. "My mom died when I was 13. My father, it was five years ago. I didn't have much contact with him. He didn't approve of choices I made." Nash noticed the far off look in her eyes again, but it was only a second before she snapped back. "Andrew, my brother, became my guardian when I started with Angel Dolls. You probably noticed him in some of these pictures."   
She motioned to one of her and Kat and the guy Nash had taken notice of earlier. They all looked really happy, and were laughing. "Does your brother...Andrew? live in San Francisco, too?"   
  
"No, no..he's, uh," Lexi seemed blustered by the question. "He's back in Texas now."   
  
"Texas? Is that where you're from?"   
  
"Yes sir, just outside of Texarkana," she replied in a heavy southern drawl.   
  
He laughed slightly. He was admiring her, but something was not right. He felt like he wasn't getting the whole story. Nash couldn't help but wonder if he wanted to know more about her for the wrong reasons? No, he mentally admonished himself. I need to know all I can to figure out who's doing this. He was still staring at her when he realized she was still talking. "I'm sorry. I think I just zoned out there," he was embarrassed.   
  
She smiled again. "I was saying how there was a town called Nash, near where I grew up. Nash, Texas."   
  
"Was there a Nash Bridge?" he teased.   
  
"I don't remember," she thought back. "I haven't lived there in so long." Lexi pulled her knees to her chest, "It seems like a whole other life," she faded away again.   
  
Kat came out holding a phone, "Lex? It's Michael."   
  
"I have to take this," She stood up and took the phone from Kat.   
  
Kat sat down and looked Nash up and down. He returned the favor, and let her speak first. "She's a tough one, you know," Kat spoke. Nash arched his eyebrow towards her. Kat continued, "She doesn't let this stuff get to her. Lexi knows the turf, and she plays with the best of them. Her staff is top notch. If they aren't worried, I don't see why SFPD is."   
  
"Well," Nash started to speak.   
  
Kat held up her hand. "Until today. Lexi is right. If you hadn't been there today, she would've been gone. My only advice is that instead of trying to uncover her past, try to uncover who put the bomb in her dressing room."   
  
"You really are over-protective, aren't you?" Nash asked.  
  
Kat hesitated a moment. "I made a promise to watch over her, and take care of her. I take it seriously, and that includes protesting her from the press, bad news, and cops. There isn't a part of her life that I don't know, and I know how to deal with her." She hesitated again. "Until this afternoon. I can't protect her from mad bombers, but I can protect her from you. And I'm warning you, if any of this, And I mean Anything, is leaked to the press, it's your badge I'll be after." Kat leaned towards him, "Do we have an understanding?"   
  
Nash looked at this slightly built girl who was practically threatening him. He nodded, "Understood."   
  
Lexi returned and put the phone down on the coffee table. "Seems like you two are having an intense discussion," she was cautious.   
  
"Just setting some ground rules," Kat smiled forcefully.   
  
"And you both have been very helpful, Miss Lee, Miss Connor," Nash stood. "And thank you for the dinner offer, I'll have to take a rain check. I need to get back to the SIU and start checking into things."   
  
He reached into his jacket and pulled out a card and a pen. Writing on it he said, "Here's my card, with my cell and home numbers, just in case. If you think you need to used them, feel free."   
  
He handed Lexi the card, and she set it on the table. "I'll walk you out," she offered, getting to her feet.   
  
Kat arched an eyebrow. Captain Nash Bridges she thought, I hope you realize the fire you're playing with. At the door Lexi hesitated, and so did Nash. "She can get intense," Lexi whispered, nodding her head back towards the living room. "I'm really sorry."   
  
"I'm the one who should be sorry," Nash smiled. "I might have over-reacted earlier." He reached out like he was going to touch her, but pulled his hand back. "I'll let you know if I find anything, Miss Lee."   
  
"Lexi," she smiled.   
  
"Lexi," he repeated with a smile, and left. 


	3. Everytime I Run

The next morning, Lexi pulled into the SIU lot, and saw Nash's 1971 yellow 'Cuda. He had to be there. This new note hadn't come through her office. It had come right to her home. And the message promised that they wouldn't miss the next time. She had asked Robert to meet with Captain Bridges. She probably should have gone to her own team first, but her initial instinct was to turn to Nash. She took off her helmet, and walked up the ramp, and onto the barge. A uniformed officer pointer her towards Nash's desk, but he was standing next to Joe's desk discussing something. Two uniforms walking past Joe's desk made a comment about the hottie who had walked in, and Nash glanced up. Lexi was striding towards him in ripped blue jeans and a logo tee, her motorcycle helmet in her hand.   
  
He tried to hide his smile and straightened up to greet her. "Miss Lee, to what do we owe this pleasure?"   
  
Joe, Harv and Antwon looked up, then at each other and went back to their work - keeping one ear on the conversation and one eye on the show. Lexi sat her helmet on a chair and reached for her back pocket. "I got another letter," she said, pulling it out. "This one came to my apartment, not through Michael's office."   
  
The envelope was the same as the rest, plain white no. 10 size, with Lexi Lee printed on the outside, only this time with her street and apt. number instead of her management companies address: no postmark, no stamp, no return address. "Harv, Joe, Antwon," Nash looked behind him. As they came up, he looked at Lexi. Almost as if she was reading his mind she said, "I opened it, Geoffrey delivered it, as far as I know, we're the only two who touched it."   
  
"And Geoffrey wears gloves," Nash nodded. Harv had put on plastic gloves and took the letter from Lexi. "Did you call your crew?" he asked.   
  
Lexi shook her head, "I just came straight here." Nash touched her arm lightly and smiled reassuringly at her. She glanced at him with concern.   
  
Joe looked between her and Nash. Something was going to happen between these two, if it hadn't started already. Harvey was reading the letter, and let out a low whistle. "This guy is getting serious," Harvey said. "He's actually alluding to something happening tonight."   
  
Harvey held it so Nash and the others could read it.   
  
LEXI,   
I HOPE THINGS GOT HOT ENOUGH FOR YOU YESTERDAY. SORRY I MISSED YOU. MAYBE THIS WILL HELP YOU TO REHEAT YOUR CAREER. LOOKS LIKE YOU'VE FINALLY FIGURED OUT HOW TO BUY OFF THE POLICE. GUESS HE WOULDN'T TAKE MONEY. TELL ME, HAVE YOU DECIDED? IS IT THE RED OR THE BLACK DRESS FOR TONIGHT'S GALA DINNER? THEY BOTH LOOK SO LOVELY. I GUESS YOU SHOULD ASK YOURSELF, "WHICH ONE DO I WANT TO DIE IN?" DO YOU CARE ABOUT DEATH, ALEXANDRA? OR SHOULD YOU WELCOME IT? IT WOULD CERTAINLY BE A BETTER CHANGE FOR YOU. YOU ARE ALREADY WANTING TO MAKE YOUR LIFE "HEAT UP". THAT INSPECTOR CAN'T DO IT. YOUR VIDEO AND ALBUM CAN'T DO IT. THE ONLY AMOUNT OF HEAT THAT CAN TRULY WARM UP YOUR FROZEN LIFE IS HELL. HELL! THAT'S WHAT IS WAITING FOR YOU. AND YOU CAN'T BUY YOUR WAY OUT OF IT!   
MONEY WON'T SAVE YOU. YOUR SECURITY TEAM CAN'T SAVE YOU. SAN FRANCISCO'S FINEST AREN'T ABLE TO SAVE YOU. YOU'VE BOUGHT YOUR TICKET. YOU'VE PAID YOUR WAY. FANTASY MEETS REALITY, AND IT DOES IT TODAY. SEE YOU TONIGHT.   
  
"Does any of this make sense to you?" Joe asked Lexi. "I mean, they're jumping around. Talking about a dress, buying off cops, and then this whole last bit."   
  
Lexi glanced at Nash, then back to Joe. "Some of it. I have two dresses for the dinner tonight; I've been having trouble deciding which to wear."   
  
"A red and a black," Nash nodded. "This last bit, isn't it from an Angel Dolls promo?"   
  
"It was an ad spot, and also our concert opener," Lexi bit her lip. "It ended with See you then' for the ads and it does it tonight' for the concerts."   
  
"I think this person is referring to the dinner when they say see you tonight," Harvey stated. "They ask you which dress you want to die in."   
  
"Joe, call the Mayor's office," Nash instructed, "Harv, get that letter analyzed. This guy is shifting patterns, maybe getting frustrated and slipping up. Antwon, get a crew over to the Wyndham Pierce and have it swept before the dinner tonight. I'm gonna update Miss Lee's security team, and get a crew over to her apartment. That letter didn't come through the mail, so I want to know how it got there."   
  
Lexi stood, watching the team get to work. When Nash hung up the phone he was using, he looked at her. "Your team and mine are meeting at your apartment. Let's go." He looked at his partner, who was wrapping up his phone call. "Joe? Are you coming?"   
  
"Yeah," Joe placed his hand over the receiver, "One second."   
  
Lexi's bike roared through the streets with Nash and Joe in the 'Cuda behind her. "Is there more going on with this case than you're telling me?" Joe asked.   
  
"What are you talking about, Bubba?" Nash laughed at Joe's accusation.   
  
"You seem pretty chummy with our diva up there," Joe said. "Even that letter implied something."   
As they stopped for a traffic light, Lexi right in front of them, Nash responded curtly to Joe's questioning. "Let's just say, we found some common ground in our conversation last night. She's co-operating with the investigation, and I don't call her a prissy little diva."   
  
"Hey, Nash man, don't get defensive. If I was single and studly like you, I'd be going for it. I mean, she's pretty easy on the eyes."   
  
"Bubba," Nash laughed, shifting the car into gear, "You are definitely loco. I'm old enough to be her father."   
  
Joe looked at Nash. He knew there was something more, but he wouldn't press, yet. "Okay man," he smiled instead. "Whatever you say."   
  
At Lexi's penthouse, Kathy was talking to Robert, Lexi's security team advisor, when Nash, Joe, and Lexi arrived. "Lexi!" Kathy exclaimed when her roommate came in, "Robert says you got another letter! When did this happen?"   
  
"Sorry, Kat," Lexi apologized. "I opened the letter, you were in the studio. I didn't even think, I just took off."   
  
"And scared me out of my mind!" Kathy was rather upset.   
  
Robert interjected, coming over to take Lexi's hand. "You're right, you didn't think. You should have called me first thing, Lexi. Kat called me when she couldn't find you. I was on my way over when the office put Captain Bridge's call through."   
  
"I know you're supposed to be working together on this," Lexi pulled away from Robert and went to her couch. Sinking into the cushions, she stated, "I don't know. I just automatically went to the SIU."   
  
Robert did not appear to happy to hear about this. As he discussed the case and recent incident with Joe and Nash, Lexi filled Kat in on the morning's happenings. Nash's CSI team came in and swept the apartment. They found nothing out of the ordinary, but took the security tapes from the day back to the SIU. Michelle arrived as the police crew was leaving. "Miss Lexi?" she sat on the coffee table in front of Lexi. "Are you all right? Did something happen? I took your costume back, and waited for you at the salon, but when you didn't show and didn't answer your cell phone, I came back here to make sure you were okay."   
  
"Michelle," Kat pulled the assistant onto the couch. "We got another letter, this time it came here."   
  
"Here?!?!" Michelle squeaked. "He knows where you live?"   
  
Nash and Robert were in dispute over an issue of the case, when Nash either won his argument, or decided he had. He walked over to the ladies and looked at Lexi. "I need both of you to pack a bag. You're not staying here, since it may not be safe. Kathy, you're going to a safe house with Robert, and, Lexi, you're coming with me. But first I need both of you to switch outfits. If this guy is watching you, he knows what you're wearing. Robert says you have disguise wigs. I need you to put them on. We're going to try and get this guy to follow Robert and Kathy, if he is watching. and distract him from following Lexi and me. So let's get going."   
  
"I'll pack your bag, Miss Lee," Michelle hurried off down the hall.   
  
"What about the danger you might be putting Robert and Kat in?" Lexi asked Nash. "This guy wants me, I don't want to risk them."   
  
Kathy started to reassure her when Lexi cut her off, "No! I want to know they'll be safe. That Kat will be safe."   
  
Robert kneeled in front of Lexi and took both her hands in his. "We'll be fine, Lexi. It's all worked out. I promise Kat will be fine. I wasn't there yesterday to help you, and I would kill myself if you had been hurt. I promise that all of this will work out, and we'll catch this psycho."   
  
He had placed one hand to her cheek, very tenderly, and his feelings towards Lexi were obvious to those around him, except for Lexi. This was Robert, her security guard: this is how he reassured her. Kathy looked from Robert to Nash to Lexi, and got up saying, "I guess I'd better go pack."   
  
Nash took Joe back to the SIU. He needed Joe to head over to the hotel and help go over security precautions with Nikko, Lexi's bodyguard. While there, Harvey reported what he found. "Nothing, boss," Harvey sighed. "I'm gonna look through these tapes and see if anything comes up."   
Nash nodded and told him, "Okay, but don't work too late. I want you in on this dinner tonight. Get Joe to fill you in."   
  
"Gotcha," Harvey replied as Nash walked out.   
  
When Nash got back to the 'Cuda, Lexi had moved to the passenger's seat. "So where am I going?" she asked him.   
  
"My place," Nash replied pulling out of the parking lot. "You're going to be under my supervision until we catch this clown."   
  
"Does that mean I should cancel my date for tonight?" she teased.   
  
"Nah," he smiled back, "As long as he doesn't mind being interrogated first, and having a police escort."   
  
"Oh...he'd hate that," she laughed. "I guess I'll have to cancel. I hope you own a tux." 


	4. Not Something I Should Do

Lexi wore the red dress that Michelle had tucked into her garment bag, and Nash wore his tux to the dinner. They walked into the hotel ballroom together, Lexi's hand resting on Nash's arm. The press had photographed them coming in, and another photographer snapped a picture of them entering the room.   
  
People flitted around Lexi, asking a question and retreating. They wanted to talk to her, but were intimidated by her. "Is this how these things normally go?" Nash mused.   
  
"Pretty much," Lexi smiled. "Welcome to my thrilling glamorous life, full of wild parties and hangers-on."   
  
Harvey, dressed as a waiter, came up with a tray of champagne glasses. They each took a glass as Harvey whispered to Nash, "Nothing yet, the place is clear."   
  
Nash nodded and Harvey moved on. He commented to Lexi about her glamorous life, "Seems kind of lonely to me."   
  
"Sometimes," Lexi sighed, thinking of why she was at the dinner. "Sometimes it is."   
  
Nash knew what she was talking about. He had asked her if the concert and dinner were necessary, and why she didn't consider canceling them. The charity was far too important to her, and she had told him why she wouldn't do such a thing.   
  
Robert and Kathy entered with Joe, Michael and Michelle behind them. Michael came directly to Lexi. "Beautiful!" he called across to her. "You look stunning!"   
  
Kissing her on each cheek he whispered, "Robert filled me in, we're all pretending that nothing is wrong."   
  
Lexi nodded slightly, pasting a smile on her face. "Did the video have enough footage? Or will we need to reshoot?"   
  
"Lexi," Michael still held onto her hands. "The video is number one material. It is finished. MTV may refuse to play it because it is so h-o-t hot. Michelle is giving it to the technician to debut tonight."   
  
"Tonight? It's finished?" Lexi was startled. "Why are we debuting the video tonight? I'm singing Always with Me,' not Right Kind of Wrong'."   
  
"Change of plans, darling," Michael continued in a soothing voice. "You are not singing. Puts you on display out in the open too much. The video will be played, all these people will feel special witnessing an unreleased Lexi video, and we'll show why you care about the American Heart Association."   
  
"Thank you for telling me," Lexi gritted her teeth, trying not to snap at her manager.   
  
"Lexi, sweetie," he gushed, "It was a last minute change for your safety. You'll love the video. I've got it all under control."   
  
Michael noticed a writer from People magazine and excused himself to schmooze. Michelle had returned from dropping off the tape, and stood awkwardly on the fringe of Lexi's entourage. Robert, Joe, and Nash were discreetly discussing the change in program and how it might affect security issues. Kathy hugged Lexi, whispering in her ear, "Girl, I got to see it, the video is hot, and you'll be quite surprised at what makes it that way." She pulled back and smiled. "You look great, and so does Captain Attitude."   
  
"But you're all right, right?" Lexi kept the smile pasted on and nodded at some people passing by.   
  
"Fabulous," Kat purred, smiling and posing for a photographer who passed by.   
  
The Mayor made his entrance, and made his way through the crowd to Lexi and her group. "Miss Lee," he extended his hand. "I can't tell you what a pleasure it is to have San Francisco hosting your efforts to raise funds and awareness for heart disease."   
  
Shaking his hand, she was able to genuinely smile. "Mayor Brown, the pleasure is all mine. May I say what an honor it is to have you involved?"   
  
"Photo for the press?" Michelle asked timidly, motioning to the photographer with her.   
  
"Why not?" Mayor Brown gushed. "Let's get my wife and your escort in it as well."   
  
"All right," Lexi was nervous about the idea, but looked at Nash and asked if he minded.   
  
"Captain Bridges," Mayor Brown laughed, "Why am I not surprised? If there is a beautiful woman within five miles..."   
  
Nash smiled and motioned towards Mrs. Brown, "Except for your beautiful wife." Kissing the back of her hand, he greeted her. She smiled politely and said hello.   
  
"Photo?" Michelle reminded hesitantly.   
  
"Oh, yes," Mayor Brown smiled and put his arm around his wife's waist. Nash stepped back next to Lexi and put his hand on the small of her back, sending a chill down her spine. When the photo was taken, Nash leaned in and asked her if she was all right.   
  
Lexi turned towards him to respond, and found herself nearly pressed against him. Taking a slight step back, she gave a quick smile and nodded. "Everyone is heading into the dining room," Nash motioned, offering her his arm again.   
  
They walked into the adjoining room and took their places at the head table. The national director of the AHA took his seat next to Lexi, with the Mayor and his wife on the other side of Nash. The state commissioner was seated on the far side of the National Director to complete the head table. Dinner was served; things were going smoothly. No signs of trouble, or a psycho stalker yet.   
  
As the guests were finishing their desert, the director of the AHA stood up to speak. He moved to the podium and asked for everyone's attention. "I am honored to be here in San Francisco tonight, and to be able to sit next to our guest of honor. She has devoted many hours of service, large donations of money, and various messages of awareness on behalf of the American Heart Association. This crusade is one of deep meaning to her, as we will later hear. But first, I'd like to let you know of a slight change in program. Lexi Lee was going to sing her hit single, 'Always With Me,' of which she is donating her profits to the AHA, but we have all heard that song numerous times, and all of us now own a copy of it." He held up the single CD which was at everyone's seat and smiled. "Instead, we will be viewing the first video for her new album, 'Right Kind of Wrong'. We are the first people to see and hear this single of the same title, which I am sure will be a hit. For those of you who are not aware, this album is the first Lexi Lee album to be released in almost two years. The special single of 'Always With Me', released nearly a year ago, resurrected her career by staying at number one on the Billboard charts for four weeks. 'Right Kind of Wrong' has already produced a top ten single with 'Too Little Too Late' and is currently number 25 on Billboard album charts. So without further adieu, the next Lexi Lee number one video."   
  
The lights dimmed and a screen counted down with the old movie reel countdown. A darkened stage appeared and lights flashed as the music started. A burst of light occurred and then a close-up of Lexi singing her intro. The video proceeded with clips of the dancers, close-ups, and much of Lexi and Nash's scenes. In living color, up on the screen, the strong underlying current of sexual attraction was shown to the world. At least until the bridge, when the tape shifted, and showed scene's of Lexi's real life: Her going to the SIU, she and Nash talking her apartment the night before, her and Kat, her ex-husbands and her, promotional footage from her career, her and Andrew, and even her at her father's funeral, and then her brothers. It showed clips of a younger Lexi partying, drinking, and smoking. It showed her being arrested and put into an LAPD squad car, and ended with a mug shot of her, with the word "murderer" scrawled across the screen.   
Joe and Robert were at trying to get the technician to stop the tape, but Michael was there, hissing at them to just let it roll and stay calm. The lights came back up and Nash was holding onto Lexi who had fainted. Kat hurried to her friend's side, and Harvey went to take the tape from the technician. When Lexi finally came around, Kat and Nash helped her out to a side patio for some fresh air. Kat sat with Lexi as the men conferred as to what the next step should be.   
Harvey was to take the tape, and hotel security surveillance tapes and analyze for evidence back at the SIU. Joe was going to question the technician, and get a list of everyone attending. Michael was inside doing damage control, and Robert was questioning Michelle about the tape. Once they had dispersed, Nash sat down next to Lexi, and ran his hand over his face. He exhaled loudly, and said to her, "I think we'd better get you out of here."   
  
"No," Lexi shook her head.   
  
"Lexi," Kat was actually in agreement with Nash.   
  
"No," Lexi stated more forcefully. "I have to make my speech. If I leave now, this sicko has won. They've ruined the dinner, and they are trying to ruin me."   
  
Nash touched her arm and told her, "You don't have to go back in there."   
  
"No," she looked at him with determination. "I do have to."  
  
She stood up and took a few deep breaths, trying to regain her composure. He stood up and offered her his arm. Lexi looked at him, before accepting and reentering the room. Kathy shook her head before following them back into the ballroom.   
  
When Lexi walked back in and towards the podium, a hush fell over the crowd. She stepped behind the microphone and cleared her throat. "I guess that I should really be glad for all the advancements made in Cardiac care, because when I saw that video, I thought I was experiencing heart failure."   
  
She smiled, and a light laugh passed sporadically through the room. She continued, "And not just the second half of the tape." Laughter came from more of the crowd.   
  
"I would like to give a hand for my co-star, Captain Bridges," Lexi smiled down at Nash and clapped. The crowd tentatively echoed, wondering where this speech was going. Nash was watching her intently.   
  
"As Mr. Whiteworth noted, the American Heart Association holds a special place in my life. It's actually the reason I haven't released an album in over two years. My brother, Andrew, was diagnosed with cardiomyopathy at the age of 15. Two years ago next Friday, he lost his battle with his illness." Lexi paused, collecting herself and looking out at her audience. They were all focused intently on her. "Andrew was my rock. He believed in me when others didn't. He kept me sane when I should've lost it. He was my hero. That is why I am kicking off this 'Heart Awareness' week. In his memory. The concert caps it off, and marks the two year anniversary of Andrew's death."   
  
Lexi stopped again, gathering her strength to go on. "Some of you out there know how it feels to lose someone, especially in a manner you can't quite comprehend. Andy never appeared ill, but we always knew he was; it was just a daily part of life. I never actually realized that this was a disease that he could actually die from. Towards the end, as his condition became more critical, he was placed on the transplant list. I watched him get worse every day, and every day I realized I was closer to losing him. He was getting worse, and he was still far down on the list."   
  
Taking another breath, she placed her hand to her forehead, not sure whether to go on or not. Mr. Whiteworth placed a glass of water on the podium. She smiled gratefully and took a sip. Clearing her throat, she decided to go on. "Ironically, what you saw in the video is true. The arrest scene someone wanted you to see happened two years ago tonight. I was arrested in an undercover bust while attempting to purchase a heart through the basic black market."   
  
A slight gasp cut through the crowd, and Kat looked at Lexi with tears in her eyes. How hard it was to admit this, Kat knew, she was proud and saddened at the same time. Nash and her security team sat stunned. "Thanks to money, and contacts, the story of my arrest never hit the press. I was released on bail, and trial was set on the day he died. He knew. He woke up long enough to say I forgive you.' I forgive you. He knew exactly how I was feeling, even when I wasn't sure. I felt sad, and angry, yet happy, and love. I felt love. But mostly I felt guilt. Guilt for what I had done, and guilt that I was unable to save him. What good was money and power and contacts and the ability to do something if you couldn't? If you couldn't save the life of the person who meant the most to you in the world, what were you worth? That was my reasoning. But his forgiveness was enough." She smiled at memories, and told her guests, "I still don't really know for sure if that was what he was forgiving me for. There were probably a million things I needed forgiveness for. But the fact is that he forgave me."   
  
Lexi held the crowd in the palm of her hand; they were hanging on her every word. "I didn't do right by Andrew, so I vowed to do my best for him. That is why I wrote and recorded 'Always With Me' and why I do so much for the AHA. Maybe I felt it is my penance, but mainly I do it because I love my brother. And this way, I can still keep a bit of him with me. I owe him that much."   
  
Not sure how to end her impromptu speech, she stood awkwardly for a moment. Mr. Whiteworth started to clap and the applause slowly worked its way through the crowd. Lexi looked down at Kat, who was crying, and then to Nash, who attempted a small smile for her. She stepped back and Mr. Whiteworth shook her hand. As she sat down, he asked everyone to please enjoy the rest of their evening and the band started to play.   
  
As couples got up to dance, he approached Lexi again and shook her hand. "Miss Lee, while I may not approve of your actions, I can certainly understand your motive. I want to thank you for your dedication to our organization."   
  
Lexi smiled with relief, and whispered. "Thank you."   
  
Nash approached the two, and placed a hand protectively on Lexi's back. "If you don't mind Mr. Whiteworth, I think I should be getting Miss Lee home."   
  
He nodded his agreement and let go of her hand, bidding her a good night. Nash's hand remained on her back as he propelled her through he crowd, stopping occasionally for well-wishers and brief commentaries. The ride back to his apartment was filled with silence.   
  
  
On the way up to his apartment, Nash commented that his father was probably asleep. Lexi nodded; she had met Nick earlier. He seemed sweet, and was very nice to her. Nash thought it was because she reminded Nick of someone he once knew. He had explained about Nick, and that he had Alzheimer's. After being removed from numerous nursing homes for various indiscretions, Nash had moved his father in with him. It was sometimes awkward, but things generally went well, and Lexi could tell he genuinely cared for his father.   
  
As they exited the elevator, Nash asked her if she was tired. She didn't speak, just walked down the steps in front of him and nodded. He wasn't tired, but she obviously didn't want to talk about that night's events. While she headed to Cassidy's old room, he wandered into the kitchen. Inside the room she was using, Lexi mentally cursed Michelle as she went through the bag her assistant had packed. The problem with having an assistant who knows you is that sometimes they know you too well. Embarrassed, she stepped out and saw Nash heading for his room. "Um," she hesitated. Nash looked over towards her; she was still in her evening gown. "Yes?" he tried not to smile.   
  
"This is actually kind of embarrassing," she blushed as she walked towards him. "Could I possibly borrow a t-shirt?"   
  
Nash had to smile, he knew where she was coming from. "Did your assistant not pack you a nightgown, Miss Lee?" he asked a little too politely.   
  
"Actually, the problem is she packed what I normally wear to bed," Lexi smiled slyly as she wasn't about to let him get the best of her. "But I don't believe that nothing would be appropriate attire in this situation."   
  
"I see," Nash nodded, pretending to be serious "Let me see what I can find for you."   
  
While she waited for him to return, she perched on a barstool in his kitchen and removed her shoes. Rubbing her foot, the slit on her dress fell open, exposing her leg almost completely up her thigh. When Nash came out in sweats and a henley shirt, carrying a shirt and shorts for her, she was leaning over and he stopped, admiring the view. "Problem with the shoes?" he asked.   
Either totally unaware of the PG-13 peep show she was giving Nash, or else completely secure with it, she looked up at him. "I never thought I would miss platform shoes."   
  
When Nash didn't move, Lexi slid off the stool and sauntered over to him. "Too bad I didn't bring my foot massager," she practically purred, sliding the clothing he had brought her out of his hands. She strode away, fully aware he was watching her retreat. "That could be arranged," Nash grinned as she closed the door behind her.   
  
Quickly slipping out of the dress, she found she wasn't so tired anymore. She heard Nash moving around the living room, and slipped into the borrowed t-shirt. Purposely leaving the shorts on the bed, she walked back out carrying a bottle of lotion. He was in the kitchen, but heard the door close. "Would you like a drink?" he asked her, not turning around. "Sure," she replied, settling into his sofa, and stretching her legs onto his coffee table.   
  
Nash turned, holding two Corona's, and stopped again when he saw her. God, she looks beautiful, he thought. "Hope you like beer," he said stepping over her legs and handing her a bottle. "Beer's fine," she replied and took a swig.   
  
"So," he settled into the opposite end of the couch, "Should we talk about what happened tonight?"   
  
"Ah," she smiled at him. "So, you want instant trust, huh? I don't know, it takes time to get enough trust built up to hear all the sordid details of my life."   
  
"Sister, we don't have a whole lot of time," Nash tried to be serious, but found his gaze wandering to her bare legs.   
  
Lexi bit her lip, trying to appear deep in thought. "Well, we could try the express path to trust," with that she moved her feet onto his lap. He looked down and she wiggled her toes at him. "I seem to recall a brief discussion on foot massages," she smiled at him. Arching an eyebrow at her, he took a swig of his beer. "You rub my feet, I feel compelled to talk," she batted her eyelashes at him, quite over dramatically.   
  
Setting down his beer, he flexed his fingers and went to work rubbing her feet. "Okay, let's see, last night we covered the basics, so tonight I'm guessing you want details. I left home at 15 when I got a chance to be in Angel Dolls. Andrew was 18 at the time, so he came with me, and acted as my guardian. We went to Los Angeles, I sang, and he worked odd jobs to help pay the rent."   
  
"And your parents..." Nash asked.   
  
"Oh yeah," Lexi sipped her beer. "My mom died when I was 13....it was an accident. My dad was still at home with Allie, our younger sister. I sent some of the money I made back to Texas, trying to help them. When the group started taking off, it was so amazing. I felt like the princess in a fairy tale. I was no longer Alexandra Abernathy, I was Lexi Lee. Anything we wanted, we could have. But stardom comes with a price. Everything you do is watched. The press follows your every move, and the fans hang on everything you say."   
  
Lexi leaned over and handed the lotion bottle to Nash. "Simon Russell was my first actual stalker. Before him, it was just overzealous fans hiding in bushes or wackos in prison obsessing over a photo. Russell was plotting for years they believed. He'd built a shrine to me in his house. His letters had started as fan mail."   
  
She started to tremble at the thought of Russell, and Nash moved his massage strokes up to her ankles and lower calves, trying to relax her. "He'd tell me how pretty he thought I was, and how talented and smart I was. He called himself my number one fan, and said how much he loved me. At first, it was flattering, like most fan mail, I thought nothing of it. Then I met David. He was a hockey player, and I thought he was, ya know like so cool." She giggled at her valley girl impersonation. "I was 17, and when it got serious, Simon's letters got darker. It was obvious he was obsessed with me. When the press announced my break up with David, Simon wrote me letters about how I was too good for David and I was better off without him. Apparently Simon had come to Angel Dolls events, and later my events. I never recalled meeting him, but he sent me copies of pictures from different places. I mean I met so many people and fans, I barely remember any. When I married Chip, Simon flipped out. He actually camped out across from our house."   
  
Nash moved his hands back to the soles of her feet, and applied more pressure. Without meaning to she let out a soft moan in response, which caused a stirring in his lower abdomen. "Chip and I had been married three months, he was on location in Mexico. I had just returned from the European leg of what would become Angel Dolls last real tour. Chip and I had reported Simon, and the police were handling it, or so they said. He had actually broken into our house and was waiting for me. When I feel asleep he chloroformed me, and took me to his place. I must've been there two weeks before LAPD found me. The public defender actually tried to pin it on me for not warning the police of the seriousness of my complaint, and for provoking the attack. He was found guilty on charges of harassment, kidnapping, attempted murder, breaking and entering, assaulting an officer, and possession of illegal weapons, along with some other minor charges." Shaking her head and shivering, Nash stopped her.   
  
"You don't have to continue with that," Nash told her, running his hand up the side of her calve.   
"Are you trying to get out of that foot massage so soon," she attempted to tease, but her voice was distant.   
  
"No," he whispered, focusing on her other foot.   
  
"Chip and I divorced six months later. We'd started having problems soon after the...incident. Andrew helped me pick up the pieces of my life. By that time, Angel Dolls were in the past, and a label offered me a solo contract. I was really scared though, and it went nowhere. They dropped me after the second album. Andy helped me to stabilize my finances, and invest wisely, in case I never got another chance. I had no idea when or if I'd be on top of it again. My professional life seemed over, my personal life was in shambles, and I felt like I was just really screwed up. I was starting to get things under control when I started dating Steven. Andy warned me, he said I needed to be sure I was ready to fall in love. I wanted to believe that I was. Steven wasn't though, but we were an item for two years, and married. I moved in with him four months before we eloped. Three months later I moved back out, and eight months later we finalized the divorce. A year later, Andy died."   
  
"And the black market heart buying?" Nash wanted to know about it, and in an effort to reassure her, his hands were taking long strokes from her heels to her knees.   
  
"I was desperate. I know it's not much of an excuse, but it's the god honest truth. I'd had everything in the palm of my hand, but I couldn't help the person who had been there for me. I'd heard rumors of buying your way up the list or getting organs donated for a specific person. I had the money and I had the desperation. I had to try. I believe to this day it was a set-up. I got caught and I paid a very generous donation to the LAPD retirement fund. The case stayed out of the media and charges were dropped. The case had been thrown out of court due to insufficient evidence. I agreed to grief counseling, which I did for a year, and then I moved here to San Francisco." She drank the last of her beer and looked at Nash. "And that brings me to here."   
"To here," Nash looked at her.   
  
"So, have you written me off as a head case yet?" She flexed her foot against his leg, brushing his crotch with her toes.   
  
"No, not yet." His hand slid past her knee. "I just think you haven't found the right guy yet."   
"I've actually given up on looking," she slid her legs across his lap, inching closer, Nash's hand now stroking her thigh.   
  
"I hear that's the best time to find someone," Nash moved closer to her, his hand running under the hem of the shirt she was wearing.   
  
"Maybe," Lexi whispered, pressing her bottom against his thigh. His hand moved over her hip and he leaned into her. Eyes locked, their lips met, softly at first, timid and questioning, then growing more intense and explorative. Nash pressed Lexi back into the couch cushions, his hands exploring her body. She ran her hands under his shirt and pressed him to her.   
  
His hand slid under the band of her silk thong as she tugged on his shirt. He broke their embrace long enough for her to remove his shirt and toss it to the floor. He explored her face and neck, his breath warm against her skin. As Nash was sliding her panties downward, the door to his father's bedroom opened. Nash and Lexi froze, and looked at each other. Nash placed a finger to her lips, silently asking her to be still. Nick passed by them on the way to the bathroom, not noticing. When he was in the other room, Nash pulled Lexi up and walked the short distance to her door.   
  
Lexi stopped in the doorway, pushing it open and turning to face Nash. "Good night," she whispered. He leaned in for another kiss, hoping to continue what was started, when she stepped back and closed the door on him. He returned to the couch and picked up the empty beer bottles. Carrying them to the kitchen, he stopped in the shadows when Nick passed back through. "Good night, Son," Nick said as he closed the door to his room.   
  
Lexi climbed into bed thinking of what she had just done. Robert was doing a full background check on the SIU, and his preliminary on Nash had shown her first opinion to be true. He was noted for his intense work ethic, frequent indiscretions, and frequent romantic indiscretions. She had figured if she could get him attracted to her, then he would solve the case, while letting her call the shots. She had too much to lose if he uncovered the truth about her past. But she couldn't shake what she was thinking. A strange feeling was in her stomach, she felt the usual sexual attraction, but something else was there, too. Something slightly more intimate, more solid. She shook her head, and tried to fall asleep, but the thoughts of Nash continued to push their way into her dreams.   
  
Nash turned off the kitchen light, and stood staring at Cassidy's door for a moment. Lexi was in there, on the other side of that door, he thought. The feelings that were stirring inside him made him uncomfortable, and nervous. This case was turning out to be more than he had bargained for, but he couldn't tell if that was good or bad. Now that he'd had a taste of her, he knew he would want more, but she was under his protective custody. Even if it meant protecting her from his growing attraction to her, he needed to put this case first. Nash needed to find out who was after her, before she was seriously hurt. He smiled into the dark: he hadn't felt like this in quite awhile. 


	5. About Your Reputation

Lexi walked into the kitchen, looking quite small in Nash's t-shirt, her legs still bare, and eyes sleepy. Nash was dressed, and sitting at the counter reading the paper, drinking a cup of coffee. Nick was next to him, saying something about that morning's news. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Nick smiled, "Would you like some coffee?"   
  
"Yes, please," Lexi smiled, sliding on the other side of Nash.   
  
Nash looked up at her, and forced himself not to smile. "Did you sleep well?" he asked casually.   
Lexi blinked, unsure how to answer, as Nick handed her a cup of coffee. She thanked Nick and looked back at Nash. "Mostly," she replied. She noticed he was hiding part of the paper, and instinctively reached for it, but he pulled it away. "Let me guess," she said, trying to flatten her tone, "Front page of this morning's paper?"   
  
Nash looked at her as she held her hand out, so he placed the paper in her palm. The front page had a picture of her fainting, with the headline "Former Teen Star Admits to Life of Crime." Lexi bit down on her bottom lip and closed her eyes. "Is it as bad as the headline implies?" she asked.   
  
"It's not that bad. The inside has a much nicer picture, and better things to say," Nick consoled her.   
  
Lexi read the cover page, and flipped to the inside section. The picture of her and Nash and Mayor and Mrs. Brown was there in full color with a caption that read, "Mayor Willie Brown and Singer Lexi Lee in a more peaceful moment before the truth came out." Half of the article speculated on the video and her confession, while the other half dragged out a list of her past escapades. Two whole paragraphs were devoted to speculating her relationship with "Captain Bridges of the SFPD Special Investigations Unit." "Nothing about the AHA," she rubbed her eyes, "At least, of any real value."   
  
"Actually, there was this," Nash showed her the lifestyles section, which contained a smaller article discussing Andrew, and Lexi's support of the AHA.   
  
Nick smiled at Lexi, "It was a lovely picture of you and the Mayor."   
  
Lexi tried to return his smile as she sipped her coffee. "So, superstar," Nash folded the paper and focused on her, "What's on your agenda for today?"   
  
"Shouldn't I be asking you, Captain?" Lexi tried to relax. "It seems I'm at your mercy."   
  
"No, ma'am, I am at yours. I just need to stop by the SIU at some point, otherwise, I want you to go about your regular routine. This guy is following you, so he knows your schedule. I have Harvey running a check on where Simon Russell is now, as well as Steven and Chip. We're perusing your history to find any connection, so let me warn you, anything you would rather we hear first hand, you better give up now. Understand?" Nash explained.   
  
With just a trace of fear in her eyes, Lexi nodded. "I don't know what's on my schedule today," Lexi sighed. Suddenly realizing it's Thursday, she sat up straight, "Except my massage. It's Thursday, I have a 10 a.m. appointment."   
  
"Okay, go get ready, and we'll swing by the SIU, then I'll take you to your appointment."   
  
"No," Lexi said, a little too quickly, as she stood up. Seeing the puzzled expression on Nash's face, she quickly responded, "What are you going to do? Sit in the waiting area? You can't go in with me and watch while I get a massage. It usually takes a bit, so you could drop me off and go to the SIU and then pick me up. I should probably call Michelle and find out what else is on the books for me."   
  
"I laid out some towels in my bathroom for you. It's through my room, but more private than this one," he motioned to his left towards the other bathroom. She nodded as she carried her coffee cup away, and he watched the back of her head as she walked into his room.   
  
"So, Nash," Nick raised an eyebrow at his son.   
  
"So, Nick," Nash countered.   
  
"Have a good day Son," he smiled and winked.   
  
Lexi stood in the bedroom pulling on her jeans, cell phone wedged between her chin and shoulder. "Michelle, of course, I am going to my massage. What else is on the boards for today? Oh, and tell Michael that we should do a press conference, either tonight or in the morning. No, I am not canceling my appointment. Have I ever? Well, he will just have to work around it. Yes, yes, I saw the morning paper. No, don't go to the apartment, and don't worry about me. I'm in protective custody. Yes, Robert is doing a background check on them. I saw the preliminaries, and I know. Just work out of Michael's office today, help him with the upcoming .....Of course...I'll have my phone with me, and I promise to have it on. Right, but don't call during.....Thanks, Michelle, you're the best."   
  
She clicked off the phone and tossed it on the bed. As she was pulling her hair up into a ponytail, Nash knocked on the door. "Come in!"   
  
"Are you ready?" he asked, cracking the door slightly.   
  
She smiled and slipped her boots on, "Yes." He opened the door and stood in the doorway. Lexi tried not to make eye contact with him as she told him, "You will be thrilled to hear that you will not have to baby-sit me today. I have nothing this afternoon, unless Michelle calls. But they are trying to arrange a press conference, to deflect the bad press, for today or tomorrow morning. Robert said he could pick me up from my massage, and take me for the rest of the day. So, if you just drop me off today, you can go about your daily business. Oh, and Nikko is going to stop by your barge today to discuss the case."   
  
She picked up her bag and was passing by him to go out the door. She glanced at his face, and he didn't look as thrilled as she figured he would be. She stopped, they were nearly face to face, separated by little more than an inch of air. His expression was almost wounded. Was he looking forward to being stuck with me, she wondered. Nash was disappointed. He had actually found himself looking forward to spending the day with her, but apparently she preferred the company of her own staff. Both thought back to the previous night, how the other felt against them, how they felt during the moment. It had been so intense, yet so intimate, they stood there for a moment, searching the others face for a sign. A crack in the mask, to let them know how the other truly felt. Nick walked by just then and broke the silence. "Haven't you left yet?"   
  
Nash and Lexi both looked over at him, and Nash stepped away. "We're going now," he said.   
  
Dropping Lexi off at the medical campus, Nash pulled into a parking space, and turned off the engine. Lexi stopped and looked at him when he got out of the car. "What? Are you gonna follow me in? I am going in there, honest. I'm not going to run away," she teased.   
  
Nash hesitated, before replying in complete seriousness, "All right, but I'm going to wait and make sure you get in okay."   
  
"Yes sir," she saluted him, pivoted on her heel, and marched into the hospital.   
  
Nash got back in the car and watched the door a few more minutes. When he was satisfied she was safely inside, he started the engine and pulled the 'Cuda out of the space, heading for the SIU.   
  
Walking onto the barge housing the SIU, he noticed the silence. Everyone was hard at work, or at least were attempting to appear so, as to avoid him. As he walked to his desk, he called out to Harvey asking what the inspector had found. While Nash sorted through his mail, Harvey approached the desk shaking his head. "Sorry Nash, not a whole lot. Chip Benson is filming in England, and has been for the past month. Steven Carter is somewhere in the Bahamas on a vacation, been there a week, supposedly returning to L.A. in two more. Simon Russell is a bit tougher, I have a call into his P.O., but haven't heard anything. As far as the video from last night, the tape was spliced. Apparently someone did the second half on their own, got a hold of the tape and spliced it. We talked to Michelle, she picked the tape up at Glicker's office on her way to the dinner, and it was in her bag until she handed it to the technician."   
  
"Think she did it?" Nash asked.   
  
Harvey shook his head. Joe had walked over during Harv's report, and filled Nash in on what he had found. "I don't think so; she was too upset. She was afraid Michael or Lexi would fire her over it. All the guests check out, no one unusual hanging around. The technician, Rick, said he was with the equipment the whole time. We figure the tape must've gotten switched at the management office. The receptionist said that it was really hectic yesterday afternoon, people coming and going. Antwon is over at Glicker's office questioning the staff and picking up security tapes from yesterday. No one noticed anything until the video actually played. Michael switched the program at the last minute. The tape they used was actually marked for distribution. I figure that the switch from singing to video might have thrown our stalker off base."   
  
"At least it was just her reputation that was injured," Harvey tried to be positive.   
  
Nash shook his head, thinking out loud, "This person is either really good, or has someone on the inside. The decision to show the video was made after the letter was received. The best opportunity to have a clear shot at Lexi would've been while she was singing, which was canceled. This clown is playing with us, and I wa...." He trailed off as he noticed a letter in his mail. A plain white no 10 with no postmark, no return address, his name and the SIU address typed on it. "Where did this come from?" he demanded, dropping it onto his desk.   
  
Harvey looked at it, and Nash pulled a pair of latex gloves from his drawer. Harvey put them on and looked at Nash. "I don't know, man. Ronnie put all the mail on our desks." As he opened the letter, he unfolded it so Nash and Joe could see what it said.   
  
DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN HIDE HER? WHY DOES SHE DESERVE TO BE SAVED? LET HER PAST DESTROY HERSELF, THEN WHEN SHE DIES, IT WILL BE A BLESSING. TELL ME CAPTAIN, WHEN YOU TOUCH HER, DOES SHE FEEL LIKE THE SNAKE SHE IS? OR HAS SHE CONVINCED YOU SHE'S JUST ANOTHER INNOCENT VICTIM OF STARDOM? SHE'S NOT. SHE'S NEVER BEEN INNOCENT. SHE'S EVIL. SHE'LL USE YOU AND THROW YOU AWAY. YOU ARE JUST ONE OF THE MILLIONS SHE WILL STEP ON TO GET WHAT SHE WANTS. ONLY I CAN MAKE SURE SHE GETS WHAT SHE DESERVES.   
  
"Well, they know we're hiding her," Joe said.   
  
Harvey folded it back up, shaking his head. "I'll run it through the tests, but I'm betting it's just like the rest. I think we're just pissing each other off right now."   
  
Nash sat down as Harvey walked away. Joe hesitated for a moment before sitting down in the chair next to Nash's desk. He was silent until Nash looked at him. "Yes, Joe?" Nash sounded exasperated.   
  
"Nash, I uh," Joe wasn't sure how to handle this. He was worried about his friend. Joe knew him too well, and he saw the signs. This was more than just a case to Nash. This was becoming personal. Rumors and stories about Lexi Lee ranged from innocence to trouble, and the last thing Joe wanted to see was Nash getting hurt. "I, well, I contacted L.A.P.D. and got copies of Lexi's files when we requested those of Russell, Carter, and Benson. Alexandra Lee has quite a rap sheet. I couldn't believe it when I saw it. There's also a few things in Carter and Benson's files you might want to see. I have them here if you want to see them."   
  
Nash rubbed his hand over his eyes. What now, he thought. Joe was afraid his partner was upset with him. Nash looked at him. "Okay," he extended his hand for the files. As Joe handed them to him, Nash thought of something else. "Also run a check on the names Andrew Lee, Andrew Abernathy, and Alexandra Abernathy. Complete backgrounds. They grew up in Texas, near Texarkana. There's something about this case that I'm not getting. This isn't some typical psycho stalker."   
  
"Gotcha," Joe stood to leave, and Nash called out to him. "By the way, thanks, Bubba."   
  
Joe looked back, but Nash was opening the top file. Joe smiled, he'd only done it out of concern. Nash knew that. When Harvey got the call from Russell's parole officer, Nash had just finished reading all three files. Nash was trying to mesh what he had just read with the Lexi he thought he knew. Part of him didn't want to believe what he'd read, but part of him couldn't help but sense that it explained something. Possession, disorderly conduct, drunk driving, public disturbance, domestic violence, assault, it read like a grocery list of minor crimes. And the black market bust. Most of the charges were dropped, and no more than two days in jail for those that weren't, most sentences were rehab or community service. Benson had possession and trafficking charges, as well as public disturbance and disorderly conduct, some of which coincided with Lexi's.   
  
Steven's file is what really disturbed him, mostly public disturbance, disorderly conduct, a few cases of assault, but quite a few charges of domestic violence. Two abuse charges by other girlfriends, as well as by Lexi, all with charges eventually dropped. A restraining order was filed against him by Lexi and another girl. He had counts of violating the order. There was also an attempted murder coinciding with a violation, listing Alexandra Lee as victim, but charges were dropped. The date coincided with the date she filed for divorce. There were photos, and they made him sick. Nash almost didn't recognize Lexi in the pictures, she was so beaten. She had covered up the charges and the truth. No wonder she didn't trust the police. She was afraid of what would happen if the public found out.   
  
Harvey broke through his thoughts. "Boss, you are not going to believe this. I just got off the phone with Simon Russell's PO. Russell is living here, in San Francisco. Moved here from L.A. county six months ago. I've got an address, but no answer at the home phone. He works for an Eagle Cleaning Company.   
  
Antwon had returned, and was on his way to report to Nash when he heard that. "Eagle?" he asked. Harvey nodded, and Antwon looked at the paper in his hand. "That's the cleaning service Michael Glicker's office uses."   
  
Joe was with Harvey, and all four inspectors looked at each other. "Harv, Antwon, get down to Eagle and find Russell. I want to know what he's doing in town. Joe, get me those files, and any kind of incident from Lexi's past. Especially relating to her money, buying off someone or something." Nash ordered, closing the file on his desk.   
  
"What are you going to do?" Joe asked him   
  
"I'm going to get some straight answers from Miss Lee," he responded and walked out of the office.   
  
Nash walked up to the receptionist's desk at the Massage Therapist's office. "Can I help you?" she beamed at him.   
  
"I hope so," he turned on his charm. "Can you tell me how much longer Alexandra Lee's appointment will be?"   
  
"Let me see," she smiled, and looked at her computer. Frowning, she told him, "There is no Alexandra Lee on our appointment book for today."   
  
"I'm sorry, it might be under Alexandra Abernathy," Nash smiled.   
  
The girl nodded, and typed on her keyboard. Shaking her head, "No, no Abernathy. Sorry."   
"But she comes here every Thursday for an appointment," Nash insisted.   
  
"I know all our regular clients, and none of them go by those names," she continued to frown. "I'm sorry."   
  
"But she has a standing ten o'clock Thursday appointment, weekly, lasts 2 to 3 hours," Nash pushed.   
  
The receptionist was starting to become annoyed. She wondered if she should call security. "I'm sorry, sir, but we do not have a regular patient at that time, nor a session that lasts that long."   
  
"Thank you," Nash gritted his teeth and walked out. So, if this isn't where she goes, then where is she? He pushed the down button on the elevator, his anger increasing with every second. She had lied to him, and not just about her appointment. He was trying to figure out what was the truth and what was not when he got on the elevator. He was still seething when the doors opened on another floor to let someone on, and he thought he heard Lexi's voice. Getting off the elevator, he followed the sound to an open room down the hall.   
  
There sat Lexi, cross-legged on the floor, reading a book to a group of children. Some were in wheelchairs, a few sitting on the floor or in chairs; she had two children leaning against her and a little boy in her lap. Neither the children nor Lexi noticed him standing in the doorway, and he froze at the sight. She had the children mesmerized, and looked so relaxed and peaceful. A round of "awww's" and "no's" came from the pediatric patients as she closed the book and told them that would be all for this week. "Sorry, guys," she mocked a frown, "But it's almost lunchtime, and Nurse McGill will be back soon. I promise, we'll finish it next week."   
  
As Lexi led the children in a rendition of "Happy Trails," Nurse McGill stepped next to Nash. "Can I help you?" she asked him quietly.   
  
He turned to her, "No, I was just waiting on Lexi."   
  
"Alex? She's great, the kids really love her. Every week she's here, at least when she's in town. She reads them stories, sings songs, really helps them to forget why they're here." He could tell that Nurse McGill admired Lexi. "She's a god-send really. Some of these kids get no visitors,; their parents are so busy working to pay the bills. She spends time with every child on the ward."   
  
Lexi noticed Nash just then, and froze. She had a child clinging to each leg, and the little boy who was in her lap clinging to her back. One hand holding onto Jesse, the boy on her back, and one on the head of Teddy, who was clinging to her left leg, Nash smiled. It was not a typical Lexi Lee moment, but he could easily see her fitting into the surroundings. "Who's that?" Jesse asked innocently.   
  
"He's a ....friend of mine," Lexi replied after a moment. "His name is Captain Bridges."   
  
"Like a ship captain?" Teddy's innocent expression gazed up towards Nash.   
  
"No," Nash smiled. "As in a police captain."   
  
Lexi held her breath, waiting for the children's response. Most of them gazed wide-eyed at Nash, some looking scared. A little girl standing near Nash looked at Lexi and asked in a sing-song voice, "Is he your bo-oy friend, Miss Alex?"   
  
Nash and Lexi both blushed slightly, and Nash chuckled a little. "No, Sheila, he's not my boyfriend."   
  
"Because I'm your boyfriend, right, Miss Alex?" Jesse's arms were wrapped around her neck, and he peered over her shoulder at Nash.   
  
"Exactly," Lexi replied, moving towards the door, kids in tow.   
  
"All right, little tykes," Nurse McGill clapped her hands. "We need to get you to the lunchroom."  
  
Nash had stepped inside the doorway, allowing Nurse McGill and two other attendants to get through to the wheelchair-bound patients. Lexi led the troop out the doorway and down the hall. While passing by Nash, Jesse looked at him. "Don't just stand there staring , Bridges," he used his best authoritative voice, "It's lunch time."   
  
"Yes sir," Nash saluted Jesse, and instantly Sheila and another little boy grabbed his hands. "I'll show you where we need to go," Sheila smiled shyly at him.   
  
Giggling and chattering, the children swarmed down the hall towards the lunchroom. "Are you going to stay for lunch, Miss Alex?" Teddy asked as he took his seat. Lexi looked questioningly towards Nash. "You, too, Cap'tin Bridges?" Sheila smiled more prominently at him.   
  
"Wouldn't think of leaving," he smiled at her. Lexi let out the small breath she had been holding, and sat Jesse into a seat next to Teddy. Nash sat across from Jesse, and children clamored to sit next to him. An attendant wheeled in a rack of lunch trays, and Lexi went to assist the nurses handing out the lunches and medications. Jesse eyed Nash cautiously. "Do you like Miss Alex?" he asked bluntly.   
  
The room grew quiet waiting for an answer. Lexi tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and glanced out of the corner of her eye, looking for his reaction. Nash looked at her; she was helping a patient in a wheelchair place a table tray across his chair. "She's very nice," he finally replied.   
  
"Do you think she's pretty?" Teddy wanted to know.   
  
Lexi blushed again, and Nash smiled. Looking at Teddy he responded honestly, "Yes. I would say she's pretty."   
  
Sheila looked up at him. "Do you think I'm pretty?"   
  
Nash looked down at her. It was obvious she was going through chemotherapy. Her bare head was covered by a multi-colored scarf, and her cheeks were puffy and pale, but her eyes, her eyes were big and blue as the ocean. She would definitely be a stunner, he thought, if..... Nash blinked, trying to hide what he felt at that moment. He made himself smile, and patted her small hand. "Yes, I think you're even prettier than Miss Alex."   
  
Lexi had stopped to watch his answer, and bit her lip trying to keep the tears from starting. She passed out the trays to the children around Nash, trying not to make eye contact with him. "Miss Alex is my girlfriend," Jesse proudly announced. "When I grow up, I'm going to be a spy, like James Bond. And I'm going to take her all over the world with me."   
  
"A spy?" Nash acted surprised and impressed, "Really?"   
  
As the children soaked up the attention Nash was giving them, Lexi finished with the pre-lunch duties. The children talked and laughed and vied for attention. Nash and Jesse discussed the merits of being a spy versus being a police inspector. By the time lunch was over, they had become fast friends, with Nash gaining a few little admirers. As they took the patients back to their rooms to rest, Jesse and Teddy clung to Nash and gave him a full tour of the ward. At Sheila's room, she kissed his cheek as he tucked her into her bed. He kissed her forehead, and she beamed proudly. In the room Jesse and Teddy shared, the boys had to show him everything before they would climb into their beds. Lexi tucked them in, kissing their cheeks. As she held Jesse's hand, the little boy smiled at Nash. "Thank you for coming, Cap Bridges. Will you come back next week?"   
  
"Maybe," Nash smiled at the boy. "Maybe."   
  
"But I will definitely be back next week. Now you guys get some rest. You need your strength so you can start training for the Giants next season."   
  
"I love you, Miss Alex," Jesse held up his arms for a hug.   
  
As she hugged the child, Lexi whispered, "I love you too, Jesse."   
  
Neither Nash nor Lexi spoke as they left the hospital. It wasn't until they were in the car, heading towards the SIU, that Nash broke the silence. "You do that every week?"   
  
Lexi watched the buildings go by, not sure what to say. "Except when I'm out of town. But yeah, I do."   
  
"So what's with the massage cover-up?" Nash asked.   
  
It was another moment before she responded. "Would you believe me if I had said, gee I have to go read to a pediatrics unit? No one knows, except for you now. I don't want to turn it into some P.R. tool. No one bothers me, and it doesn't get blown out of proportion by the press. The nurses and parents respect that I do it for the kids, and I do it for me. Not to be some philanthropical diva. It's my time, to do something to make me feel like a human. I can be Alexandra, not Lexi Lee."   
  
All of the anger Nash had felt earlier had drained away during his time with the children, and he hated to admit it, but he was impressed by her response. He was also becoming more intrigued by her. There was more than meets the eye with her, as he already knew, but he found himself wanting to know it all, good and bad. "Thanks," she told him.   
  
He was taken aback by that. "For what?" he wanted to know.  
  
"Not blowing my cover," she turned her face to him and smiled, "And being nice to the kids. They really crave attention." She paused, and her smile got bigger. "I think Sheila has a crush on you."   
  
"Maybe it's mutual," he smiled. "She's a real cutie. She have cancer?"   
  
"Acute Lymphoid Leukemia," Lexi sighed, nodding.   
  
Another round of silence entered the car before Nash asked about Jesse. "He's my special guy," Lexi said, running her fingers over the door. "He was one of the first patients I met. Tough little guy....he's eight years old and was born with a congenital heart defect. He's been in and out of the hospital all of his life. Every time he leaves, he promises that he's not coming back. And every time he comes back, he tells everyone it's because he missed them so much. He never lets it get him down though. Tough as nails on the outside, even if he's crying in pain on the inside."   
  
Nash took in all the emotions accompanying her words. He could tell she saw Andrew in Jesse, and had developed a special bond with the child. "Thanks for lunch," he finally responded.   
"No problem," she blinked back the tears that were forming. Changing the subject, she asked, "Are we going to the SIU?"   
  
"Umm...yeah," Nash didn't want to bring up Russell, or her police record at that moment. "We need to talk."   
  
  
"And we can only talk at the SIU?"   
"Well, see, I have some files that I need some explanations on," Nash confessed.   
  
"Mine?" Lexi half-asked.   
  
"Yeah," Nash admitted.   
  
"Do you want me to start talking now, or wait until we get there?" She had drained all emotions out of her voice.   
  
"There's something else, and until I get something back on it, I'd rather keep you near me," he answered.   
  
She was hesitant to know, but asked, "What else?"   
  
Nash took a deep breath, he wasn't sure how to say it, or how she would react. "Simon Russell."   
He heard the sharp intake of her breath and quickly finished. "He's apparently in town."   
  
Lexi grew pale. Simon Russell, she'd actually forgotten he'd been released. Her lawyer had called her, but she had still been wading through her grief over Andy. His probation was probably close to over, and he was here. She shivered, trying to keep her mind focused on the present, trying not to let the memories overtake her. "You don't think it's him?" she whispered, "Do you?"   
  
Nash instinctively rested his hand on her arm and glanced at her. "I don't know. But if he isn't, I want to know I can completely eliminate him as a suspect."   
  
Lexi nodded slightly and touched Nash's hand. When he had to let go to shift down, he regretted having to let go of her hand, and having to do what he was about to do. He'd prefer just getting to know her, in a more relaxed atmosphere, but unfortunately, this was the way it was. 


	6. In Too Deep

Sitting in the interrogation room, Lexi waited for Nash to start talking. She wasn't sure what all he had uncovered. She figured he probably had a copy of her police record from L.A., but would he have had the nerve to dig farther? She shuddered at the thought of his finding her reports from Texas. He sat across the table from her and slid some files to the center of the table. Hers was on top; she saw the names Benson, Charles "Chip" and Carter, Steven on the others. She wasn't sure how to play this. Nash told her, "I said this morning that if there were anything we should know, we would find it."   
  
"Looks like you did," she leaned back in the chair. "What more did you want?"   
  
Nash glared at her, she was being so nonchalant about this. "Well, Miss Lee, you could've told me about your priors. That would've been a good place to start. Or your disputes with your husbands."   
  
"Or your history of violence and abuse, and your counseling," Joe walked in and tossed more files onto the table. "Or your father, and how he died."   
  
Lexi looked at the files, one had fallen open and there was a picture of what appeared to be a teenage Lexi, bruises covering her arms and back. The top of the printout had the State of Texas Children's Welfare Department logo on it. Closing her eyes, she looked away. The memory was enough to make her physically ill. She knew that photo wasn't of her; it was her little sister. Nash looked at Joe and picked up the new files. As Nash quickly scanned them, Lexi turned back to face them. Her face was full of anger as she glared at both Joe and Nash. "I thought I was the victim here," she snapped. "You remember? The one being stalked? Not the criminal. So, what do you think? Who is it? My dead father is threatening me? Or my crazy sister is plotting to kill me next? Oh wait, maybe my abusive ex-husband decided he hadn't had enough? So tell me, come on, which one is it?"   
  
She was practically shouting. Nash was stunned by this turn-around of her personality. "I told you, Captain Bridges," she hissed, with more venom in her voice than Nash had ever heard from anyone before. "I told you that I didn't know why this psycho is doing this. It's happened before. This is the first time that someone has ever tried to blow me up. Even Russell didn't plant bombs, he just sliced and diced me for kicks. I can't even tell you if he really wanted me dead. This person does. Are you trying to tell me that because of my past indiscretions, a million people could want to kill me? I've done my homework, too, and tell me, Captain Saint and Lieutenant Courageous, how does that make me any different from the two of you? Yes, I did drugs. Yes, I got into fights. And yes, I got knocked around by my ex-husband and abused by my father. If that classifies me as a criminal, then the great state of California had better start building bigger prisons."   
  
Nash was a little irritated by her comments: she was showing herself to be the little bitch he'd expected her to be. "Sister," he spat back. "Right now I've got a short amount of time, and an even shorter number of leads. If you don't like people poking around in your skeleton closet, then you shouldn't have gone into show business. Now I get the feeling that your psycho is planning something big, and like it or not, it now involves me. And if that means I have to check you all the way back to the hospital nursery to find the connection, then I'm gonna do it. And when I find out that I'm being kept in the dark, I don't like it. So if you've got any other shady history in your past, you better uncover it now. Because everything, and I mean everything, is under suspect. Do you understand me?"   
  
As Lexi opened her mouth to say something else, she suddenly grew pale. Her gaze was focused behind Nash, and when he turned, he saw Antwon and Harvey walking in with Simon Russell. "Joe, take Lexi up top," Nash barked.   
  
"Yes, sir," Joe mumbled, taking Lexi by the arm.   
  
Luckily Russell didn't see Lexi. He was too busy complaining to Harvey and Antwon about how they were out of line and had no right to treat him like they were. "Well, well, well, Simon Russell. And do we know why he's in San Fran these days?" Nash greeted them, still seething at Lexi.   
  
"Nope, he refused to talk. When we told him we were with the police and asked him about Miss Lee, he took off like a jackrabbit," Antwon replied, seating Russell into a chair.   
  
"You have no right to have me here; I wasn't doing anything wrong. I'm going to file a complaint," Russell whined.   
  
"You do that, Bubba," Nash told him. "Right after you answer my questions. Now Simon, how long have you been in our fair city?"   
  
"I don't have to answer your questions," Russell complained.   
  
"No," Nash countered, "You are still on probation in California, and we are officers of the law. Therefore, you have to answer every question we ask you. Now, let's try this again. How long have you lived here?"   
  
Russell looked around him, "Eight months."   
  
"See, now you're getting it," Nash faked a smile. "Did you follow Lexi Lee to San Francisco?"   
"What??" Russell was shocked, "I didn't. I swear I didn't. When I moved, I didn't even know she lived here."   
  
"He didn't know she was here," Nash looked at Harvey. "Convenient though how he moved to the same city that the woman he stalked moved to, and just a couple months after she moved. Don't you think?"   
  
"Very convenient," Harvey agreed.   
  
"So, tell me why, Simon, in the whole great state of California, did you move here?" Nash leaned towards Russell. Russell thought for a moment before answering.   
  
"My girlfriend," he finally admitted.   
  
"Your girlfriend?" Nash repeated and waited a moment. "Care to elaborate on that statement?"   
  
"No," Russell snapped.   
  
"No? See, Simon, I wasn't exactly asking for your opinion. That was more of a suggestion that you continue with that answer. Now, elaborate."   
  
"She wrote to me in prison; her name is Lana, Lana Michaels. She's from here, and when I got out, she asked me to move up here."   
  
"But, Simon, and correct me if I'm wrong," Nash puzzled. "Weren't you released from prison over a year ago? So why did you wait six months to move here?"   
  
"I was afraid," Russell mumbled.   
  
"Excuse me?" Nash asked, "I didn't quite catch that."   
  
"I said I was afraid," Russell snapped at him. "This was a possible actual relationship, and I was scared. We visited and spent weekends together. I decided to move up here when I felt like I was ready to move in with her. I swear, I didn't even know Lexi was living here until I saw the paper this morning, and when I learned she was, I thought about moving. But it's a big city, and I have a good job and a good woman so I didn't think it would be a problem. I wasn't planning on crossing paths with her again. Are you going to let me go now? You have nothing to hold me on."   
  
"I decide that," Nash informed Russell. Motioning to Harvey, the officers stepped away from the table, keeping an eye on Russell. "Do you think he's telling the truth?" Harvey wondered.   
  
"I don't know, but he's right. We really don't have anything to hold him on." Nash sighed, "of course, he doesn't know that. Put him in holding for a while and see if anything comes up. If not, let him go."   
  
Upstairs, Lexi was leaning against the railing, looking at the water. Joe was pacing behind her. They were both silent for awhile. "You don't like me," Lexi finally spoke, "Do you?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean," Joe was taken aback. "I don't even know you."   
  
"So why were you so hell bent on getting a hold of my records and uncovering the sordid details of my past? And then so quick to run with it?"   
  
"Procedure," Joe shrugged.   
  
"Bullshit," Lexi turned to face him. "You don't like this case, and you don't like me. And you're trying to prove both as a sham."   
  
Joe tried to speak, but Lexi kept going. "So I don't like the police. But tell me, how have they really helped me? I filed restraining orders, and the police couldn't enforce it. They didn't help me when I was a child. They didn't help my mother. They were outside my house when Simon Russell drugged me and dragged me out and almost killed me. So maybe I'm not perfect, and maybe I've been on the wrong side of the law more than once. I find it very amusing that I got hit in a sting during that black market bust. Do you believe it was a coincidence that it was I who got busted? And yes, I use my money and my prestige, and my contacts to keep my personal life just that, personal. But tell me, Lieutenant, if you were in my shoes, wouldn't you? Aren't you always looking to make extra money? I know about you, and your schemes, your get quick rich ideas."   
  
Nash came up just then, and Lexi whirled on him, "And you. You." Nash froze at the top of the stairs as she came towards him, her finger pointing at him. "I trusted you. I told you more than I told anybody. But it wasn't enough, was it? You had to know everything. You could've asked me about anything, and I would've told you. But did you? No, you let me believe you had enough information, and then went and dug up records, that, frankly, Captain, I believe are irrelevant to this case. It makes me wonder if you are the professionals I've been led to believe you to be. Tell me, what is the going rate for tabloid exposes on celebrities these days? Especially for the info as juicy as you two have dug up. Enough to pay off Lt. Dominguez's BMW? Or enough to restore your earthquake damaged building Captain? Or were you just looking for a quick roll in the hay?"  
  
Nash had had just about enough of this, "Listen, Sister..."   
  
"Bubba, you are not my brother," she quickly cut him off. "And I would appreciate you not insulting his memory like that. My brother had more class than the two of you together could ever hope to have. You have the letters, you have my files, you had my co-operation, and now you have Simon Russell. I think you have more than enough to go on. I would prefer that from now on, you deal directly with my staff, and I would definitely feel safer in their custody. Thank you so much for all your help. Now answer my question, Captain Nash Bridges. Did you really do all of this out of duty, or just sick perversion, or to make a quick buck?"   
  
Joe realized that as much as his partner had denied it, there was more than an Inspector-victim relationship between Lexi and Nash. Something had happened: Nash had crossed a line, but whether is was in his work or on a personal level, Joe was afraid to guess. Neither of them had even remembered he was still up there. The instant Lexi had turned on Nash, the rest of the world had vanished to them.   
  
Nash didn't know what to say. He had known she would be upset, but he hadn't known that her past was as bad as it was. Why hadn't she told him the details? He had to admit, he hadn't pressed for them when she had offered him her version of her life story. He had backed her into a corner, and she came out swinging. Yes, she made hurtful accusations, but he'd already cut her to the core. Standing there, he tried to figure out how to work it: he could let her walk out, then deal with her security team. That would be the professional, and logical, thing to do, but he was too far gone for logic. If something were to happen to her, if this psycho did kill her, he would blame himself for the rest of his life. She had trusted him she said, and maybe that was true. Maybe he had gotten farther under her armor than most people, but now that she had realized he was able to uncover anything about her, would she pull away? Everything she had fought so hard to keep secret, he could expose. She didn't have to power and control, and it made her feel vulnerable and scared.   
  
"Lexi," he spoke softly, trying to calm her down. "I did it because I had to. This person is watching you and getting inside information on you, and they have obviously been doing it for quite sometime. Unfortunately, we have nothing solid to go on as to when this person first entered your life, or you entered theirs. This grudge they hold could be from anything. It could be a friend of your father's, someone who knew your family, someone from your early career, or from one of your marriages. And since you don't have an all that spotless past, we could be dealing with anything from a pissed-off former drug connection to an angry family friend to a psycho fan."   
  
Lexi had turned her back on him, and returned to the railing while he spoke. He had followed her, and when she said nothing to him, he continued his explanation. "I'm sorry," he admitted. "Maybe I did step out of line, but maybe you should have been more honest. I couldn't wait for your trust to build enough for you to give me all the details in your own time, because time is something we are running short on. I can see that you've been hurt a lot in your past, but I don't want to see you hurt anymore. I promise that as long as you stick with me, I will do my best to make sure nothing else bad happens to you. I'm not going to treat you like your father did, or your ex-husbands or ex-boyfriends or ex-managers did. I'm here to protect you, but if I have to do some things that you may not happen to like in order to do my job, then we're just going to have to deal with it."   
  
Lexi and Joe were both wondering the same thing. Was Nash just talking about this case? Or did it go deeper than that? Lexi turned her head to look at Nash, and leaned towards him. "Apology not accepted," she told him. "But I will try to be more co-operative. I guess putting up with you for a little while is better than being dead." He smiled a knowing smile at her, and she added, "Though, it is a toss-up."   
  
"Why, Miss Lee," Nash tried to lighten the mood. "Are you letting someone past that armor of yours?"   
  
Lexi's features softened for a moment before she smiled slyly at him. "Not anymore." She pushed away from the railing and Nash and turned to look at Joe. "All right Lieutenant Dominguez, fire away."   
  
Lexi remained completely emotionless as she told them her life story - her complete life story. She answered their questions in robotic fashion, trying to distance herself from the words she was needing to tell. She warned them that if anything got leaked to the press, she would make them her number one suspects. Nash hated that afternoon, he hated hearing about her life, and he hated that he had made her tell it. It wasn't fair to put all that on her, especially once he had heard the truth. When she was done being questioned, she had checked in with her office and with Kat, and by the time she was done, Simon Russell had been released, so Nash led her back downstairs. 


	7. When The Lights Go Out

The ride back to his apartment was silent, as was dinner. Nick noticed the tension, and tried to buffer, but he couldn't seem to break through. Once the kitchen was cleared, Lexi told Nick good night, and went to get ready for bed. Nash stopped her as she reemerged from his bathroom on the way back to her room. "What's on the agenda for tomorrow?" he asked.   
  
"I have a press conference at ten a.m. and rehearsal at two. I can have Robert or Nikko take me for the day," she said in a voice as flat and colorless as earlier.   
  
"If you prefer," Nash tried to match her tone. "But have them meet you at the SIU though, don't let anyone know that you are here or where here is."   
  
Lexi looked at him, displeased with his last comment, "Excuse me? And why not."   
  
"I have a bad feeling that someone is leaking information to your psycho," Nash forced a smile, "And I'd like my apartment to remain bomb free."   
  
"Fine," she replied and walked away.   
  
Nash sat down on the couch and picked up a book. "Things aren't as cozy as they were last night?" Nick half-asked.   
  
"No," Nash sat the book back down and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "And I think I'm going to go to bed. Good night, Nick."   
  
"Good night, son," Nick remained focused on the television.   
  
Lying in bed, Nash tried to get out of his head all the thoughts of what he'd heard today. Lexi's recitation of drugs and abuse and using her money and her body to get what she wanted were things he couldn't place with her. But she'd almost all but admitted that that was what had occurred the night before. She'd confessed to having security checks done on his team and alluded to her ability to use the information she possessed against them, if need be. But the story of what Simon Russell did to her, and the photos to prove it, that took the cake. He knew that if he'd known the truth when he'd met Russell, he probably would've gone crazy on him. It had made him physically ill to hear her hollow voice recite the lacerations and stab wounds, the initials he's carved into her back, and how he had kept telling her it was all for the best. No wonder Lexi hadn't wanted to relieve it, she had paid dearly to keep it under wraps the first time. All that had hit the press was that Lexi Lee had been attacked by a stalker in her home, and that he was convicted. Nash wasn't able to get the images out of his head, and he couldn't sleep, so he got up and walked into the other room.   
  
He headed for Lexi's door, not sure why, but something told him to go. As he stood outside of the door, he heard the noises. Was she talking in her sleep? No, she was crying. As he opened the door slowly, he saw her tossing and turning. She must have been having one hell of a nightmare. Closing the door behind him, he crossed towards her and reached out to try to wake her. Bolting upright, she screamed "NO!" Grabbing his outstretched arm, she tossed him across the bed, and he landed on the floor on the opposite side. Lexi was scrambling towards the wall, "Stay away from me," she warned him.   
  
Nash looked over at her; she was looking in his general direction, but she wasn't focused on him. She was seeing someone, but not Nash. Nash started towards her, "Lexi, it's just me."   
Her hands brushed the dresser next to her and closed around her hairbrush, which she launched at him. It hit him above his left eye. "Ow!" he cried out, "Damn it, Lexi, it's me, Nash!"  
  
She kept whispering no over and over again, as he cautiously inched towards her to try to snap her out of it, and convince her he was Nash. She reached the door, fumbling for the knob and trying to push the door open when she needed to pull. Taking the opportunity, Nash reached towards her, trying to break through her nightmare. Just as he reached her she threw the door open and they tumbled out into the hall. Nash tried to roll enough to take the blunt of the force, but Lexi was crying, "Please don't, please no... just let me go."   
  
Nash tried to hold onto her, but she clawed at him, scratching his neck. She broke loose and started to run, but ran right into Nick. "Lexi?" he asked. Looking at Nash on the floor in his nightclothes and Lexi sobbing in his arms, he demanded of his son, "Nash, what is going on?"  
  
"Nick," Nash stood slowly and spoke calmly, "She's sleepwalking. She thinks I'm someone else. I need you to talk to her, calm her down."   
  
"Lexi," Nick tried to sound soothing, "Lexi, are you all right?"   
  
"Help me," she whispered, her voice sounding like a child's. "Please, help me."   
  
"Lexi, it's me, Nick. I'll help you. But it's just a dream. It's just a dream."   
  
He kept repeating those words as she sobbed. Finally the sobs diminished and she looked up, confused. "Nick?" she asked, and turned to see Nash. He had blood on his face and his neck. "Nash?" she was stunned, what had happened? "What? Did something happen? What am I doing out here?"   
  
"You were having a nightmare," Nick soothed her. "Nash was trying to help, but you mistook him for part of it."   
  
Lexi looked horrified at the notion. She stepped towards Nash and started to reach out to him, but quickly clasped her hands to her chest. "Oh, Nash," she shook her head, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I felt so scared. I thought you were...."   
  
Nash was amazed by the transformation, a moment ago she had appeared so young and frightened, now she appeared older and tired. "It's okay," he told her. "It was just a bad dream. I probably deserved it anyways."   
  
Nick, who had gone into the kitchen for a towel, came back out. Lexi looked at him, "I'm so sorry, Nick. I didn't mean to wake you. Or you Nash."   
  
Nick handed her the towel. "S'all right, you clean him up then. I'm gonna go back to bed. You two try to settle down now, okay?"   
  
Nash was leaning against the back of the couch when she crossed to him. She held the towel out and he tried to wipe the blood off his face. "I'm really sorry," she said again, her brow furrowed with concern.   
  
Nash shook his head. "What I don't get is if you can toss me like that, how anyone could've done to you..." he trailed off.   
  
"You didn't have a knife," she replied softly. "And I caught you by surprise. If you had really been coming after me, I wouldn't have....."   
  
He knew what she meant. "I'm sorry I scared you like that." He paused. "And that I made you rehash everything today. Those weren't pleasant occurrences. No wonder you're having nightmares."   
  
She took the towel from him and dabbed at his neck. "That's just a scratch, but we'd better get some ice on your forehead." She eyed the lump already starting to form, "You're going to have a bruise tomorrow."   
  
He followed her into the kitchen, and when she turned around he was right behind her. She was startled. "Don't do that," she commented as she placed an ice pack into the towel. As she placed it to his brow, he winced slightly. "Sorry," she whispered. "It's not that bad. The cut wasn't too bad. I think if we just ice it, you'll be fine."   
  
"You certainly know a lot about...." he realized what he was about to say.   
  
She stopped and looked at him. "You'd be surprised at what you pick up. What did I hit you with anyways?"   
  
"Your hairbrush," he tried to scowl.   
  
She looked into his eyes. She saw the affection and concern and ...something else...in them. It was mainly the something else that made her quickly look away. "I hope I didn't break my brush."   
Nash smiled, suddenly aware of how little space was between them. He lowered his head towards her and she stepped back. She knew he wanted to kiss her, but she knew she couldn't let him. He'd hurt her today and she'd wounded him. Instead she took his hand and placed it on the ice pack. "Hold that there for 15 minutes. You may want to take some aspirin, too. But you should be okay." she told him and headed back to bed.   
  
"But will you?" he asked the darkness behind her. She froze. "If not...well, I wouldn't check on me, if I were you," she warned.   
  
Robert was waiting in the SIU parking lot when Nash and Lexi arrived the next morning. Nash traded him Lexi for some paperwork containing security outlines for the upcoming week and Lexi's schedule. When Nash walked onto the barge, he noticed the strange looks he was getting, but no one said anything. They just looked and quickly looked away. He stopped and looked around, but no one would make eye contact. "What?!?" he demanded.   
  
"Nothing," they all mumbled and hastily returned to their work. Joe met his eye and pointed to his head and then to the coffee table. Nash rolled his eyes and followed Joe. "So," Joe asked, pouring a cup of coffee. "Things get a little rough last night at Casa Bridges?"   
  
Nash appeared confused, "What are you talking about, bubba?"   
  
Joe pointed to his left eye, "You didn't have that when you left yesterday."   
  
"Oh," Nash remembered the bruise, reaching up to lightly touch it. "Yeah, little bit of confusion last night."   
  
"I see," Joe said, scratching his neck.   
  
"Whoa there, now what are you getting at?" Nash asked.   
  
"Just wondering if you kissed and made up, or if she took it out on you when you got home." Joe grinned, "So, was it rough love or tough love?"   
  
"Try a case of mistaken identity. I thought she was having a bad dream and she thought I was the bad dream. She tossed me her hairbrush; I caught it with my face. Any thing else you'd like to know, Inspector?"   
  
"That's Lieutenant," Joe smirked. "And did she as least kiss it and make it feel better?"   
Tossing him a look of dismissal over his shoulder, Nash went to his desk. "Joe, why don't you do something useful and gather up the troops?" he replied.   
  
The SIU team gathered at the interrogation table, and Nash put the folder from Robert in the middle. "There's the line-up for the next week. Full schedule, access issues, and publicity percentage."   
  
"So, we should look at the most publicized events. That's where this guy would most likely strike, right?" Antwon asked taking a copy.   
  
"I don't know. The letters talk about the concert next Friday, but so far they have struck in not so publicized areas. The video shoot was closed and unpublicized. The dinner was to be your average social charity dinner, but after the bombing, it was covered more intensely. They didn't try anything, just the tape. They didn't kill her, so they tried to ruin her." Nash was thinking out loud. "We haven't gotten anything else?"   
  
"Except your letter," Harvey added.   
  
"Except my letter," Nash nodded. "Otherwise, nothing, and the show is in one week. Either they're reorganizing, we're stalling them, or they're working on something really big. I want copies on the background checks on Lexi's staff. This person is definitely getting inside information. And look over the lists of authorized access from the video shoot, including the guest list again. Anything that even resembles fishiness, let me know."   
  
"So that's the plan?" Joe wanted to know.   
  
"The plan for the moment is to concentrate on finding out how they're getting the inside info, while keeping one eye on the bigger picture," Nash answered. "Maybe that way, we will actually find something."   
  
Everyone nodded, understanding the urgency, both in general and to Nash. They left in silence to go about their jobs, except for Joe.   
  
Nash looked at Joe, "Why do I feel like we're not making any progress on this case? I don't remember the last time I felt this frustrated."   
  
"Working with Caitlin?" Joe feigned innocence at mentioning Nash's ex-girlfriend.   
"You aren't going to drop that notion of yours are you, bubba?" Nash stated. "So why don't you just go ahead and get it out."   
  
"I just see a little more than professional courtesy happening," Joe was honest. "And considering what we do know about Miss Lee......I have to admit, I'm concerned."   
  
"Don't be," Nash tried to assure him, "I have it under control."   
  
"Okay..." Joe was uncertain, "It's just I've known you for quite awhile and..."   
  
"It's under control," Nash lied, cutting him off.   
  
Joe started to speak again, and thought better of it. He nodded and walked away. "under control," Nash replied to himself, gathering up his files.   
  
The day passed uneventfully, with Nash avoiding Lexi's press conference and rehearsal. He tried to concentrate on some of the other cases the SIU had open at that moment, anything to get his mind elsewhere. Maybe Joe was right, maybe he was being distracted by his personal feelings. Maybe he should put Lexi in a safe house, and let Harvey, Joe, and Antwon work the case. He had resorted to doing paperwork to keep himself occupied when his phone rang. "Captain Bridges, SIU," he answered it.   
  
"Nash?" it was Lexi's voice.   
  
"Hi," Nash tried to cover his emotions. When she didn't answer he got worried, "Is something wrong?"   
  
"Not yet," the voice changed, "but you'll be too late anyways."   
  
The phone clicked as the caller hung up. "Hello? Hello?" Nash asked the dead line. The call had come through the main switchboard, so he couldn't call return it. He quickly hit a new line and dialed Robert's cell phone. After a few rings Nikko answered it. "Nikko, this is Nash Bridges. I need to know where Lexi is."   
  
"Bridges," Nikko was surprised. "She went back to Michael's office with Robert. They were going to go over some updates and get some dinner. Lexi said she'd call you when she was through."   
  
"Why do you have Robert's phone?" Nash was curious.   
  
"He left it at the theater. I was just leaving to drop it off at Michael's." Nikko explained. "Why? Is there something going on?"   
  
"I'm not sure," Nash said, "Meet me at Glicker's office." Hanging up the phone he called out to his team, "Harv, Twon, Joe. It's advanced to phone calls. Lexi is at Glicker's office, and our caller said we'd be too late to do anything. Joe, grab the number for his office. Harv and Twon, back us up. Ronnie, get a black and white to Michael Glicker Management pronto."   
  
As they left the SIU lot Joe was trying to reach Lexi or Michael. "No answer, man," Joe flipped his phone shut. "Not at Michael's cell or his office. Are you sure you don't want me to dial Lexi's cell? I got the number here."   
  
"No," Nash was worried if this stalker had her, what he'd do if someone called her. "No." 


	8. What You Do To Me

As they got closer to the office, the sound of sirens were in the background. The noise got louder as they neared the building. Michael's office building was on fire and ambulances, police cruisers and fire trucks were all around. An ambulance pulled away as he parked the 'Cuda and got out. Nash saw Robert on a stretcher his face covered with an oxygen mask . He was mumbling something. "Robert," Nash called, flashing his badge at those who got in his way. "Robert," he repeated as he reached the security guard. "What happened?"   
  
"She's still in there," he mumbled. "You gotta...gotta get.. get her out...in there...she's in there.."   
  
"Who? Who Robert? Who's still in there?" Nash was growing anxious. "Is it Lexi? Robert, where's Lexi??"   
  
"Gone," Robert was fading in and out. "She's gone."   
  
"Lexi Lee," he looked at the EMT, "Is she still in the building?"   
  
"I don't know," the EMT replied. "They took two people ahead to the hospital. Male and female. Another female is still supposedly inside."   
  
Nash looked at the building as the roof caved in. If someone were still inside, she wouldn't survive. "Where'd they take them?" he asked.   
  
"SFU Medical Center," the EMT replied, closing the ambulance doors. "Man, I hope he was delusional. Nobody still inside could possibly survive."   
  
Suddenly Nash felt dizzy and out of breath. It couldn't be Lexi in there, could it? The voice had said he'd be too late, but no, it couldn't be. "Nash? Nashman?" Joe's voice sounded distant to him. "Hey, are you all right? You don't look so good."   
  
They took a female to SFU Med and he had to know. He looked up and saw his friends' worried faces. "Harv, I need you and Antwon to find out what happened. Joe and I will head over to the hospital and get the statements. Oh and, Harv," Nash stopped him as he turned. "Robert and the EMT said that a female is supposedly still in the building."   
  
Harvey looked at Nash, then to the inferno of a building, and back to Nash, a look of understanding coming to rest on his face. He rested a hand on Nash's shoulder. "Go to the hospital. We'll call you with any details."   
  
Nash nodded and headed back to his car. As he started to get in, he stopped and looked at the fire. Please, Lord, please let it be Lexi at the hospital, he prayed, let her be all right.   
  
Upon arrival at the hospital ER, Nash demanded to be taken to the female patient just brought in from the Civic Center Park Area Fire, flashing his badge to avoid protest. The nurse was still objecting when he saw her. She was sitting on a gurney, a bandage on her forehead, blanket around her shoulders, appearing slightly dazed. She looked rough and held an oxygen mask in her hand, nodding at an attendant, but his heart returned from his stomach to its proper place. Lexi was okay; she was alive. She was there.   
  
Joe watched his friend rush past the nurse and take the singer into his arms. Nash kept whispering her name over and over again as she finally let the tears fall. Finally Joe rocked back on his heels and said to no one in particular, "I'm going to locate Glicker and Robert."   
"Did they call you?" Lexi asked when Nash loosened his embrace.   
  
"I was on my way over to get you but when we pulled up they were putting Robert into an ambulance. When I saw that building..." his voice strained under the weight of his emotions.   
  
"So they brought us all here? Michael, Robert, Michelle, and me?" She looked up at him. When he didn't meet her gaze she pushed, "Right?"   
  
"Lex," he started  
  
"No, no," she shook her head. She knew that Robert hadn't found Michelle in time. "No, No! NO! NO! NO!" she cried repeatedly, nearly hysterical.   
  
Nash tried to hold on to her, but she was thrashing about. The attendant quickly returned with a doctor and they gave her a shot of sedatives. Nash was still struggling with her, assuring the doctor they didn't need to get restraints. "Lexi, you have to calm down. Lex, please," he urged her.   
  
She stopped struggling and he looked at her face. It had dissolved into tears and she was shaking her head. "No...no.." she was practically whispering, choking on the words. The attendant placed the mask back over her face, trying to help her breathe. Nash held her hand as the drugs kicked in.   
  
Meanwhile, Joe was getting the details from a more subdued Michael. "We were going over last minute promo details, along with the concert and the letters. We'd ordered in some food and had just finished up. We were upstairs in the conference room, but I needed to lock up my personal office. Lexi, Robert, and Michelle came down with me. Michelle had gone down the hallway to the ladies room. Robert and Lexi were discussing something as I was locking up my office. I had just closed and locked my office door; we were in my reception area when it happened. It was an explosion; it shook the whole building, I mean, so much the glass in windows and doors and even frames shattered. I ducked, covering my face with my arm. Robert pushed Lexi down, but she's already taken a piece of glass to her head. Poor kid. I told Robert to find Michelle and I'd get Lexi out. Robert argued with both of us; he wouldn't leave Lexi. I started to look for Michelle, but Robert pushed me out the window onto the fire escape. The stairwell was blocked with fire: the explosion must have been in the board room upstairs. Lexi was bleeding a lot, but she said she could walk. Still he carried her to the ground, before going back in to look for Michelle. I think he was too late. If he'd just gone to find her in the first place...."   
  
Michael was shaking his head, scratching his bandaged arm. "I called 911 from my cell phone, and by the time the fire trucks and ambulances arrived, Robert hadn't come back out. I told one of the firemen who checked on us and they said they'd find both of them. Then they put Lexi and me in an ambulance and brought us here. Damn Robert, if he'd just gone for Michelle in the first place. I could've gotten Lexi to safety myself. If she couldn't have made it on her own, I would've helped her. His loyalty is too much to Lexi sometimes. Damn, poor kid." Michael was still shaking his head, thinking about the events. "I take it they had to sedate Lexi when she heard about Michelle? God, I hope she doesn't blame herself for this."   
  
"And you four were the only ones in the building?" Joe asked. Michael nodded.   
  
"Everyone else had left by 7, 8 at the latest. I had sent the majority home early. Some of the things we were discussing I didn't want overheard. Robert had said that you SIU's thought there might be someone leaking information from the inside, so I didn't want to take any chances."   
  
Joe nodded as the doctor came back in to look over Michael. He stepped out and saw Nash standing outside Lexi's area, the curtain drawn behind him. Walking over to Nash he sighed. "Looks like another case of the phantom. Glicker said they were the only people in the building. An explosion occurred upstairs, in the room they had left just five minutes before, and there was a fire in the stairwell. Michelle had gone to the ladies' room; the others were waiting for her so they could leave. Robert insisted on getting Lexi out before looking for Michelle. He went back in, and when Michael and Lexi got transported, was still in."   
  
Nash rubbed his forehead and looked back at the curtain behind him. "They're checking Lexi; they had to sedate her. She's trying to get them to release her, so that may be a bit. Robert should be here. Why don't we go get his statement?"   
  
They found Robert, but he was out. The attendant said he'd passed out en route, and the doctor figuring fatigue, ordered him rest. His vitals were good. There were no serious injuries, mostly smoke inhalation, so they weren't worried.   
  
Nash's phone rang and Harvey gave him an update. Obviously, Michelle hadn't been found, but they were going to search the ashes for the body. Once the remains had cooled enough, CSI would move in. Nash updated him on Michael's story and Harvey offered to look into it. Antwon was going to come to the hospital to wait with Joe for Robert to wake so Nash could take Lexi home to rest.   
  
Nash made Lexi take the sleeping pills the doctor had given him and helped her to bed. As she was drifting off she looked at him. "I should have made her go home, Nash. She would still be alive."   
He slept on the couch, in case she woke or needed him during the night. She was still asleep when he checked on her for the fourth time, so he let her sleep. Nick and Nick's nurse were there so Nash headed down to the barge to see what had come up.   
  
CSI had ruled arson by explosion, a fact collaborated by the fire team. They were still searching for the body of Michelle Vincent, but with a whole building of debris with two floors above her presumed locations, it could take time to sift through the rubble. Robert's story was the same as Michael's. Nash had to admit he hadn't questioned Lexi yet for her version. They still had no leads but the explosion had moved the case from attempted murder to murder. Nash informed them he would be on bodyguard duty; therefore, all updates were to be phoned to him. He wanted all their focus to be on finding the stalker.   
  
Lexi had finally awakened when Nash got home to check on her. With open eyes, she was peeking at him when he walked through the door. "Good morning, sleepy," he smiled, entering the room.   
  
"I had the weirdest dream last night," Lexi stretched and yawned. "I dreamed that someone had blown up Glicker's building and Michelle was trapped." Seeing Nash's expression brought her back to reality. "It was a dream, right?"   
  
"Lex," he whispered, touching her foot through the blankets.   
  
She closed her eyes and nodded. Rubbing her eyes, she asked, "So, are you going to fill me in?"   
  
"Actually, I was hoping you could give me a statement," Nash admitted. "If not now, maybe a little later."   
  
She nodded again, "And Robert and Michael? How are they?"   
  
"They released Robert this morning, Joe took Michael home last night. CSI is still looking things over for us, trying to find something."   
  
"Do you need my statement in writing, or if I tell you first, will it slide enough for you to tell me the rest of your info?" she filled in his pause.   
  
He smiled at her as she rested her arms on her knees. "After rehearsal, Michael wanted to have a meeting to go over things. Promos, security, the concert, the letters. He asked for Robert and me. Michelle came along. I told her to go home, but she insisted. We were in the conference room meeting, eating, chatting. After about eight, we were the only people in the building so Michael steered the conversation to the letters and security issues. We were through by nine- thirty and went down to Michael's office so he could lock up. Michelle had gone to the bathroom but she hadn't been gone a minute when we heard the noise. It was like the other day, the explosion. Glass was shattering all over."   
  
Touching her head, she winced. "I took a shard in the head and Michael's arm was bleeding like crazy. Robert pushed me down, trying to shield me, as Michael ducked on his own. I asked Robert to find Michelle, but he was more worried about me. Michael had started out to the hall when we saw the flames in the stairwell. Robert pushed Michael to the fire escape and told him to get out. Michael offered to take me so Robert could go get Michelle. But Robert wouldn't hear it; he took me outside and made sure the two of us were all right, then he went back in. I think Michael called 911 but the next thing I really remember is you."   
  
She closed her eyes again, seeing the flames in her head. He gave her the rest of his information. "They haven't found Michelle's body yet. I have everyone working overtime on this. We'll find who did this, I promise."   
  
Nash placed his hand over Lexi's. She looked him in the eyes, tears glistening in her lashes. "It's my fault. I should have made her go home. Why did I let her go with me?"   
  
"It was an accident," Nash told her. "It's not your fault. We'll find this stalker. I'm betting it's their fault."   
  
She attempted a smile. "No offense, Nash, but I've known you what? Four days now? And so far someone's tried to blow me up twice. Forgive me if my faith is shaky."   
  
Rubbing his brow, Nash admitted, "I know, but now you're in trouble." He looked at her shocked face. "And I'm taking that as a personal challenge so now you're stuck with me while Robert's on crutches. Sprained ankle, you know."   
  
Lexi sighed, "I don't know whether to be happy or scared."   
  
"Well, that boosts my confidence," Nash smiled at her. "It's Saturday and my job is to watch you. So what's first on our agenda, Miss Lee?"   
  
She thought for a moment and smiled at him. "A shower," she replied. "Watching is optional."   
  
He did a double-take at her response. She was testing him. "How about I whip you up some breakfast while you shower," he replied as he got up to leave. She smiled and got out of bed.   
After she showered and dressed, Lexi sat down to the scrambled eggs and bacon Nash had made for her. "Not bad," she replied after tasting them.   
  
"Gee, thanks," Nash acted offended. "So, what's the plan for today?"   
  
"Well," Lexi was enjoying her breakfast. "If I'm still on my same schedule, I know I have a fitting, but that was to be at the office. So, I really don't know. I could call Michael, but he wouldn't know." She blinked back the tears as she finished her thought, "Michelle took care of all the details."   
  
Nash looked at her, concern on his face. "I guess that makes me your temporary Personal Assistant," he smiled and picked up his copy of her schedule and his phone. "Hello, is Amber available? This is Lexi Lee's assistant calling about her one o'clock fitting."   
  
Lexi had to laugh at him. This guy was too much. 


	9. Heartbreak Situation

The rest of the day and the next were uneventful. No letters, phone calls, bombs, nothing from the stalker at all. Nash spent the whole weekend with Lexi, taking her to appointments, hanging out, and talking - lots of talking. He had to admit this was the most enjoyable case he had had in awhile. And even though he hadn't made any more advances on her, he wanted to.   
  
Sunday was supposed to be Nash's day off and Lexi felt bad that he had to work through it. He'd joked with her, saying he'd just tack in onto his growing vacation time. She only had a morning talk show, so afterwards she took him to brunch in an effort to make herself feel less guilt. Nash could tell her guilt ran deep, so he tried to even the score. He asked her if there were anything she really wanted to do and immediately regretted it when he heard her answer. A movie - in a movie theatre.   
  
After exiting the comedy she made him sit through, he stopped trying to hide his laughter. The movie had helped to take their minds off the case. It felt good just to laugh. They even had fun grocery shopping with Lexi promising to make a gourmet dinner for Nash and Nick. "You cook, too?" Nash was surprised. "I dabble," she admitted.   
  
After dinner, Nick smoked his cigar and watched television while Nash escorted Lexi to the balcony. "You have a beautiful view here," she admired.   
  
Nash looked at her, "Yes, it is. I bet you have an amazing view from your place."   
  
"My place," Lexi sighed. "Would you believe that I haven't even thought of my apartment until just now."   
  
"I guess being on the road a lot helps you to adjust to having to be away," Nash leaned against the railing next to her.   
  
"I guess that's it," she smiled at him. Looking away she asked him, "So how soon do you think it will be before you catch this wacko? And I can go home."   
  
Nash paused; he wanted to be honest. He wanted to tell her that he didn't want her to go home, that he wanted to freeze this day and live it over and over again. But he also wanted her safe and happy. "Hopefully soon." He smiled slightly, "If you stay here much longer, I might have to make you cook again. I don't know if Nick's cholesterol levels can handle that though."   
  
Lexi chuckled softly. "I'm so sorry; next time it's tossed salad and that's all."   
  
"No, no, that's all right." Nash got serious again as he turned to face her. "I really enjoyed today. Dinner was just the icing."   
  
"Sure, you did," Lexi stared out towards the bay. "Your day off, and you have to tag along with a...what was it you called me before? Oh yeah - A prissy little diva." She smiled teasingly, "I mean, dinner was the least I could do."   
  
Nash laughed softly. Her statement made him wonder what the best was. "I had fun, really." He paused, hesitating, before plunging forward. "Maybe... maybe we could do it again sometime....under different circumstances, of course."   
  
"Of course," Lexi echoed before going silent. She was still confused as to her exact feelings for Nash. She'd thought her plan was to seduce him to ensure he solved the case quickly so she could get on with her life. Yet somehow, there was something pulling her back, making her hesitate. This was deeper than just the case; this was something she wanted to explore further. But did she dare? She looked at him, into his blue-green eyes, and found herself answering, "Maybe."   
  
The wind blew a piece of hair across her cheek and Nash reached out to brush it back. As he leaned towards her, Nick came out the door. "Good night, you two," he crashed the moment. "Thank you for dinner, Lexi. It was wonderful. I really enjoyed it."   
  
Lexi stepped away from Nash towards Nick. "Thank you, Nick. I'm glad that you liked it," she smiled at the older gentleman.   
  
"I truly did," Nick returned her smile. "You need to come around here more often. Good night, you two."   
  
"Good night," they replied, echoing one another. "Your father's nice," Lexi commented.   
  
"Yeah," Nash laughed, "He's got a great sense of timing, too."   
  
Lexi laughed with him and he smiled at her again. He watched the glow of the skyline dance in her eyes, mesmerized by the simplest things about her. His gaze was too intense and showed too many raw emotions for Lexi's comfort. She turned towards the railing. Trying to be polite, she said, "I guess maybe it is time to go to bed."   
  
"Lexi," Nash stepped towards her, passion welling into his voice, not sure if it were an invitation or not.   
  
"Alone, Captain Bridges," Lexi backed away. "That was not an invitation." She tried to relax her tone. "I want you well rested when you go back to work on my case tomorrow."   
  
"Yes, ma'am," he made himself smile. "Good night."   
  
"Good night," she whispered as she returned inside.  
  
Nash looked down at his wine glass and smiled. "Perfect timing, Dad," he said to himself. He leaned against the railing and looked over his city. "Bubba," he told himself. "You may be getting too personally involved in this case." With a slight smile he finished his glass of wine.   
  
"Hey, Nash," Harvey called out as Nash came in the office. "I got something you might wanna see."   
  
"Tell me it is a lead and I just may kiss you," Nash said as Harvey followed him upstairs to Nash's desk.   
  
"Then pucker up, I think I've found our leak. I was going over Michelle Vincent's files, planning on notifying her next of kin, and all that jazz. Next of kin for Michelle Vincent, personal assistant to the stars, is her daughter. Yeah, thought that would peak your curiosity. Mine, too, especially since the daughter is thirty-two. Elaine Vincent, she owns Elaine's, a bakery in Pacifica. Imagine my surprise when she told me her mother died in 1996 from lung cancer."   
  
"And our Michelle Vincent is?" Nash asked.   
  
"I'm working on that," Harv told him. "Running her picture through the national directory now, hoping to pull up a search. She has no criminal record in California though. I need your go ahead to get a warrant to search her residence."   
  
"Go, go, search it." Nash waved his hand at Harvey. "See if you can find anything that helps to put us on the right track."   
  
As Harvey left to obtain the warrant, Joe came up. "You approved?"   
  
"You think I wouldn't?"   
  
"I got a call from the CSU," Joe was blunt. "They found a body. It's pretty bad, but they're believing it to be Michelle. Once it's confirmed they'll call me."   
  
"Oh, man," Nash rubbed his face. "If the inside link is gone..."   
  
"So where's Lexi at now?" Joe wondered.   
  
"When I left, she was in bed asleep. I need to have her at the theatre at two for her rehearsal. I should probably call Nikko and fill him in."   
  
"Are you going to tell Lexi about Michelle?" Joe asked. "I mean everything?"   
  
"No," Nash replied. "Not until I know what it is I need to tell her."   
  
Antwon drove slowly down the street while Harvey looked at the house numbers. They pulled over at 267. Next to it was an empty lot, and number 271. "Dammit!" Harvey's fist hit the dash. They got out of the van and looked around. An older lady was getting her mail when Antwon stopped her.   
  
Flashing his badge, he inquired about house number 269. "Oh," the lady said as she looked at the lot. "So sad, the house burned down last year. It was so pretty. The owners had the remains demolished. A nice couple purchased the lot last month."   
  
As they thanked her for her help, the two men headed back to their vehicle. Harvey pulled out his cell phone and dialed Nash's desk. "Hey, boss, you are never going to guess what we found at Michelle's apartment. Nothing. I mean, nothing. Number 269 Cedar Crest is an empty lot. Neighbor said the house burned down last year and the owners sold the lot last month. She gave Glicker's office a fake address."   
  
"Well, she had to live somewhere. Get back here and see if you can find out who she really was; we'll go from there."   
  
"You're early," Lexi commented when Nash and Joe came down the steps to the living room. She set down the book she had been reading. "That's a surprise. Of course, so was he." Standing up, she motioned to the uniformed officer playing cards with Nick.   
  
"I hope she didn't give you any trouble," Nash told the officer and jerked his thumb towards Lexi.   
  
"Not at all, Captain Bridges," Officer Olsen replied, showing Nick his cards. "Full house."   
  
"Cheater," Nick mumbled.   
  
Nash crossed to Lexi and took her hands in his. As he sat on his coffee table, he forced her to sit down on the couch. His face was all business; it made Lexi nervous. "What's going on?"   
  
"They found a body in the building. CSI is determining if it is Michelle." He squeezed her hands as they started to shake. "But there's more."   
  
"More than finding Michelle's body? She was the only one left in the building. It had to be her."  
  
"Lexi, Michelle Vincent from Sausalito was a work of fiction." Seeing the confusion crossing her face he continued. "There was a Michelle Vincent, born in Sausalito, who worked as a personal assistant. She died in '96 and is buried in Pacifica. Her daughter confirmed it. Your Michelle used those credentials to get the job."   
  
"So she forged a resume, but there has to be two Michelle Vincents. Did you go to her house?"   
  
"269 Cedar Crest is an empty lot."   
  
"But - Robert, his team did a background search on her. Nothing came up out of the ordinary. He would've caught that."   
  
Nash sighed, letting go of one of her hands to rub his eyes. "Honestly, we missed it, too. Harvey discovered it yesterday when he was trying to notify next of kin. Whoever she was, she was good, and she covered her tracks. I think she might have been the inside informant."   
  
"Nash, I" Lexi started and stopped. She continued this cycle a few more times before pulling her hand away from his. "It can't be. You just didn't find the right Michelle."   
  
"We got the Michelle Vincent information from the prints Robert gave us." He stared down at his clasped hands. "I'm sorry."   
  
"I trusted her; I believed her," Lexi shook her head, trying to piece it all together.   
  
"Harvey's trying to ID her. Joe and I are going to take you to rehearsal. I'm afraid that if Michelle were the informant, and that was her body, your wacko is not going to be happy about it."   
  
"Should I cancel the rehearsal?" Lexi whispered. Nash knew that it would take a lot for her to cancel anything related to this concert. "If it would put the rest of my team in trouble, I'll cancel it."   
  
"Nikko would've called if he found anything unusual at the theater," Nash hesitated.   
Lexi nodded and stood up, "I'll get my bag."   
  
Nash walked over to the kitchen island, its three occupants watching him. "Why didn't you let her cancel rehearsal?" Joe asked.   
  
"People are already stirred up about this and I'm trying to keep it low key," Nash sighed. "If we were to cancel a rehearsal for a multi-million dollar project, what do you think it would do?" 


	10. Try To Be Strong

Joe tried to make small talk with Lexi on the way to the theatre. While she appreciated the effort, she wasn't really up for it. "I, uh, I just wanted to say that I'm very sorry that you're being dragged through all of this, Miss Lee," he confessed as he helped her out of the 'Cuda.  
  
Lexi smiled at him, her first genuine smile for him, "Why, thank you, Lieutenant."   
  
"Joe."   
  
"Joe," she nodded. "Then I guess I can let you call me Lexi."   
  
"Truce?" he held out his hand.   
  
She took it, "Truce."   
  
Kat came out the door at that moment and swooped in on Lexi, taking her away. Nash grinned as he came around the car. "Should I ask what that was all about?"   
  
"Girl talk I'm guessing, hair, make-up, you," Joe replied.  
  
"I'm talking about you, Bubba," Nash rolled his eyes.  
  
Joe shrugged, "I figured I'd be better off to call a truce with her. I get the feeling I may be running into her after this case." He grinned at Nash, "A lot. Like maybe holidays, and family dinners, every time I come over to your place."   
  
Nash started to give him a dirty look, but stopped. He shrugged and walked to the door. "I knew it!" Joe called after him. "I hope she likes Mexican food!"   
  
"So? How was the rest of your Sunday with the Captain?" Kat wanted to know.   
  
Lexi was stunned. The morning before Kat had been telling her how arrogant she thought Nash was and that she was sorry Lexi was stuck with him for so long. "It was nice," she answered.   
  
"Nice?" Kat raised an eyebrow towards Becca. "Nice," she repeated.   
  
Tanya leaned in and commented, "I think if I had spent the past, what - five days, with him, that nice would be an understatement."   
  
"What are you expecting to hear?" Lexi wanted to know.   
  
"How you seduced him and now he's scrambling to solve the case," Tanya stated matter-of- factly.  
  
"Or that he's sweet and romantic, and just what you're looking for," Becca shot her fellow back-up singer a dirty look.   
  
"And you, Kat, what are you waiting to hear?"   
  
Kat looked at her friend and gave a small smile, "The truth."   
  
"Fine, we had incredible mind-blowing sex all weekend and only left the bedroom to go to my stupid appointments. He's busting his ass to solve this case hoping for more."   
  
All three girls were stunned. Kat narrowed her eyes, "And which part is the truth?"   
  
Lexi looked at her three friends. "It was nice."   
  
Tanya shook her head and laughed. "I tell you, Lex, you're getting soft in your old age. When was the last time you had sex? Robert, after the Penthouse photo shoot? Imagine what your sex life is coming to; you used to party with the best of them."  
  
"Tanya!" Becca chided.   
  
"We're all thinking it. I mean face it, honey, maybe you peaked." Tanya laughed as she walked away.   
  
Lexi was stunned by her so-called friend's words. Kat put an arm around her friend's shoulders, "Don't listen to her. I think it's great you're finally taking it slowly."   
  
Michael gathered the band and crew around the stage for an update. He told them about the fire, that Michelle was trapped - a body was found, and was in the process of being ID'ed. He led everyone instead a moment of silence in memory for their lost co-worker and friend. Nash noticed that Lexi didn't bow her head. She was looking up, biting her lip.   
  
After that they broke up the meeting and started rehearsal. Lexi did a vocal warm-up while they checked her microphone levels; everyone else had been checked before the meeting. Once levels were set and lighting techs were in place, the rehearsal started. "Let's just run through the play list, song choreography - no opening, no closing bits...just the music," Michael suggested.   
Lexi nodded and looked at Nash as the lights came up. In the glare she lost her eye contact with him and suddenly felt uneasy. Her voice was wobbly at first but she quickly got lost in her music. The choreography was second nature to her and she just poured her emotions into the songs. Nash and Joe sat watching, keeping an eye on the shadows for trouble as well. Joe was able to focus on the job at hand but noticed his partner's gaze would wander to Lexi quite often. When the intro to "Right Kind of Wrong" started, Joe gave up on his partner. He was gone or so Joe thought.   
  
Nash noticed the lights wobbling and glanced up. There was a shadow on the catwalks and they were pulling on the lighting rack wires. "Joe, is it my imagination, or is someone shaking those lights?" Nash asked.   
  
As Joe glanced up, the end of the light rack dipped down. "Someone's releasing the end of that rack."   
  
Joe headed for the catwalk to the left of the stage, while Nikko moved towards the right. Nash stood up, keeping an eye on the stage and the other eye on the catwalk. He calculated the trajectory of the rack, should it break free. It would take out Lexi, and at that moment, Kat.   
As he tried to get the technicians to cut the sound, he saw one corner break from its wire and dangle. As he reached the stage the other corner broke free and the rack arced downward. He dove for the two girls, knocking them back, as the lighting rack barely missed his back. He asked Lexi and Kat if they were all right, and when they nodded, he drew his gun and headed towards the catwalk. Climbing up the side closest to the broken wires, he wondered where Nikko was. Joe was coming from the other side and they looked around. "Where's Nikko?" Joe asked.   
  
Nash shook his head as he noticed a sliver of light off to one side of an adjoining catwalk.. He motioned Joe towards it and they climbed out onto the roof. Nikko was looking over the railing, turning when he heard them emerge. Shaking his head he informed Nash, "Gone. He was a quick little bugger. Had on an Angel Dolls tour jacket. The black and silver leather, last tour, souvenir style, not crew. Baseball cap, dirty blonde hair."   
  
"Damn," Nash put his gun away, and took out his cell phone. "This guy is starting to piss me off."   
  
"No offense," Lexi said as they walked out of the theater, "But I'm beginning to wonder how protective this protective custody is."   
  
"You are still alive," Nash reminded her.   
  
"And now we have a witness and believe we know who it is," Joe added.   
  
"Who?" Kat's voice came from the door behind them.   
  
"Simon Russell," Joe said. "The outfit Nikko described, was the same one he wore when he staked out Lexi before."   
  
"So why don't you have him?" Kat's animosity dripped into her question.   
  
"We're working on it," Nash snapped, trying to keep his focus on Lexi.  
  
"I'm just wondering," She hesitated under Nash's scrutiny. "I mean, shouldn't this case have been solved by now?"   
  
"She's right, you know. We were assured you were the best. If anyone could crack it before the concert, you could. That's what we were told. But it's looking like your reputation outshines your work ethic." Kat declared.   
  
"Well, if your team were as good as you say," Nash glared at Kat, "then the SIU wouldn't have had to be called in in the first place. But trust me, I have just as much invested in this case as any of your security guards, maybe more."   
  
With that he took Lexi by the hand and led her to his car. Kat looked to Joe, who shrugged and followed his partner. 


	11. Where You Are

Nash left Lexi at his apartment with Officer Olsen and Nick before returning to the SIU. "Tell me you got something, Harv," he called, motioning the team to follow him.   
  
"I got something, boss," Harvey raised a file triumphantly.   
  
"Hit me," Nash replied.   
  
"Our girl is named Nicole Michaels. She hails from Farmer, South Dakota. History of mental illness, was released from state psychiatric two years ago, which is when she moved to San Francisco. Get this though, part of the reason she was put away was for publicly protesting the pop group Angel Dolls. Her demonstration consisted of burning a mannequin resembling the group member Lexi Lee."   
  
Nash's curiosity was raised, "Hated the music?"   
  
Harvey shook his head, "Hated the group. Lexi, in particular. Seems there was a mishap at a Sioux Falls concert; people rushed the stage; and five people were caught in the crush. Two died from injuries; one was named Vincent Michaels. Nicole Michaeë brother. Psychological report states Nicole had an obsession with avenging her brother's death and tried to lead a boycott on the group. She felt the group had tried to buy off her family with a 1.2 million dollar out- of- court settlement."   
  
"What about Simon Russell?" Joe asked.   
  
"I went to his place, but got no answer. His neighbor says he hasn't seen him since Friday morning. He figured Russell and his girlfriend went out of town for the weekend." Antwon reported.   
  
"Nikko placed him at the theatre today," Joe threw out to the crowd.   
  
Nash was looking down at Nicole's file. "So how can we tie Russell and Nicole?" Antwon asked.   
"Lana Nicole Michaels," Nash read the name off of the file. "Lana Michaels..."   
  
"Russell's girlfriend," Harvey looked stunned. "I didn't even catch that."   
  
"So we've got motive and a witness. Get a warrant and search Russell's apartment." Nash ordered. "Put out an APB for him. And get me the results on that body from the fire, ASAP."   
  
The team dispersed quickly, going about their jobs. Nash had just gotten the okay on the warrant and word that a black and white would meet him with it and was headed out the door when his phone rang. "Captain Bridges, SIU."   
  
"I just wanted to apologize for earlier," Lexi spoke. "And thank you for basically saving me from life-threatening danger, again."   
  
Nash couldn't help but grin when he heard her voice. "Well, you're welcome. It's all in a day's work."   
  
"I know, but I didn't have to be so difficult with you," he could hear her smile. "And to show my gratitude, there will be a big crispy salad waiting for you tonight."   
  
He laughed, "Sounds good. I'll see you then."   
  
When he put the phone down, Joe was waiting for him. "You didn't tell her about Russell and Nicole, who was Michelle?" Joe asked as they walked off the barge.   
  
"I'd rather tell her when we bring him in," Nash told him.   
  
Nash banged on Russell's door three times with no response. He nodded to Harv and Joe who took up position on each side of the door, guns drawn. Retrieving his own from its holster, Nash kicked the door in and quickly stepped to the side. The four SIU agents and the two uniforms entered the apartment. "No one's in here," Antwon reported.   
  
"Everybody take a section, look for anything Lexi related, or Michelle/Nicole related." Nash instructed, heading for the bedroom.   
  
He found pictures of Russell and a girl who looked like an older version of the picture in Nicole's file. Figuring those were all over the house, he tore through the dresser and moved on to the closet. Harvey came in behind him and sighed, "Nashman, I hope you're having better luck in here. All we got are pictures of Russell and Nicole Michaels. Two psychos in love, but not enough to convict."   
  
"I've got nothing in here, too," Nash's anger was building. "Dammit," he cursed as he slammed his palm against the wall. A thunk on the other side caught his attention.   
  
Harvey had turned and opened the other closet door, the one Nash had already gone through. "Well, I'll be..." he exclaimed.   
  
Nash looked in and saw a box that had fallen down, jewelry scattered about. But the more amazing thing was there were also pictures of Lexi, including the mug shot with the word "Murderer" scrawled across it. "Take it in, Harvey," Nash sighed. He knew who it was, now all he had to do was find Russell and bring him in.   
  
As he was heading back to the SIU, the radio reported a 911 call with an officer down, giving Lexi's building as the address. "That's Lexi's building," Nash glanced at Joe. "Did we have patrol there?"   
  
"As far as watch, no," Joe replied. "We'd focused more on Lexi herself than her apartment."   
"Get Harv on the phone," Nash made a U-turn. "We're taking a detour."   
  
The 'Cuda arrived at the same time the ambulance did. He saw Geoffrey and went over to him. "What's going on here?" he asked.   
  
"Miss Lee is in her penthouse," the doorman was trying to be calm. "The officer went up to check on her, and he....he was....he was shot. I saw it on the security monitor and I called 911."  
  
"Who's with her up there?" Nash asked.   
  
Geoffrey shook his head. "No one, she went in alone. I haven't let anyone in since she left last week."   
  
Joe heard the last comment as he came over to Nash. "It's Officer Renwick who's down. In the chest, EMT didn't sound promising." He paused, hating to ask what he was about to. "Does Lexi own a gun?"   
  
Nash closed his eyes, his head felt like it was spinning. He had been waiting for Geoffrey to mention a maintenance man or someone entering the building with her. Now Joe asks that. What it implied was more than he wanted to deal with.   
  
"You don't think Miss Lexi..." Geoffrey trailed off. Nash had to turn away, just the thought made him sick.   
  
Upstairs, Lexi had walked into her apartment to pick up a few "essentials" to help her prepare her apology dinner for Nash. She really did want to make it up to Nash and she'd sweet talked Officer Renwick into taking her over to her place "for just a minute." And now Officer Renwick lay bleeding in the hallway, or hopefully by now, downstairs. From where she was bound and gagged on the patio, she had heard the sirens below.   
  
Her attacker had knocked her out from behind while Lexi was going through her dresser drawer. She had been waking up, in the chair where she still was when she heard Renwick on the intercom, and then the gunshot.   
  
"I suppose you want me to untie you," her attacker snarled at her. "Or at least remove your gag."  
  
Lexi nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. She was still in shock over who her attacker was. Lexi tried to talk through her mouth gag, calling her assailant by name, trying to bring sanity to what was obviously insane. "What did you say?" the stalker grabbed her hair. Lexi sobbed, letting the tears flow as this psycho yanked the gag out of her mouth. "What did you say, songbird?" the stalker demanded.   
  
"I said why," Lexi sobbed. "Why are you doing this?"   
  
"Why?" she whispered, getting into Lexi's face. "Vengeance, Lexi, Vengeance."   
  
Downstairs, Joe was taking over while Nash collected himself. "Nash," Harvey walked up, "I know it might be a bad time, but I just got a call from Ronnie. CSI ID'ed the body. It was Simon Russell."   
  
"That means Nicole's alive," Nash concluded.   
  
"And she's probably upstairs," Harvey responded. "She had her own pass key from the garage; she wouldn't have had to go past Geoffrey."  
  
"And she's armed," Nash said.   
  
"Don't play dumb with me," Nicole lightly ran a knife blade around Lexi's throat, not trying to break the skin. "Even though you are too selfish to remember, your captain must know by now. He must have told you."   
  
"Michelle, he said you were dead. Is that why you're doing this? You thought we were leaving you to die?"   
  
"And what else did he tell you?"   
  
"Nothing," Lexi cried, "What are you talking about?"   
  
"So you mean to tell me," Nicole whispered into Lexi's ear, "that all he did was whisper sweet nothings into your ear." She stood up straight, holding the knife out towards Lexi. "You make me sick. You think money and your body can get you everything. Police captain won't take a monetary bribe, but tell me, princess, did he realize all your little foreplay acts were really just bribes? That you use sex as freely as you use your money?"   
  
"Why are you saying that Michelle?" Lexi continued to cry.   
  
"Stop your fucking whining!" Nicole shouted at her. "Because it's the truth! I've been watching you for a long time now, and you're not going to sweet talk your way out of this one."   
  
"Michelle?" Lexi whispered.   
  
"Stop calling me Michelle. My name is Nicole. You don't even remember me. Figures. You can remember a massage, but you can't remember one little person that you killed."   
  
Lexi was shaking her head, "killed?"   
  
"I guess God gave you talent and looks, be too much to have gotten brains as well. Nicole Michaels. Vincent Michaels. You tried to console me when my brother died, yet you don't recognize me later. I know, I know, you're soooo busy. You meet soooo many people, how can you possibly remember any, especially the ones whose lives you ruined."   
  
"South," Lexi was remembering, "South Dakota. Stage rush, he died from internal injuries."   
  
"Aww, you remember your press answers. How precious. Too bad."   
  
"So you want to kill me, because you blame me for Vincent's death?"   
  
"Ding ding ding, we have a winner. You know, it's really easy to ruin your life, once I got inside. Best security team in the world. All I had to do was screw your chief of security and he believed everything I told him. Don't worry, precious Lex, he did me six ways to Sunday before he was satisfied with the results. But you just used him, too. Got a new play toy, a little older, a little smarter maybe, a lot cuter. So tell me, did you arrange a Porno shoot yet for this guy?"  
  
"Shut up," Lexi snapped.  
  
Nicole backhanded her across the cheek, "You don't get to tell me what to do anymore. I get to tell you. Remind me Michelle, tell me Michelle, do this, do that, Michelle. I just have one order for you and you're going to follow it." Nicole leaned in, hatred in her words. "Die, Bitch."  
  
The tears flowed down Lexi's cheeks, as she sobbed, fear in her heart. "Why are you crying, little Lexi? Shouldn't you be happy? You'll get to be reunited with your darling Andrew. Your hero, your rock, your everything. People thought my relationship with my brother was crazy; yours was just twisted. But then again, you can always blame daddy. Is that what your new obsession with older men is? Trying to find a father figure, one who'll do you right this time. I was going to wait until September 19th, so you could die on the same day Andrew did. It could be like your parents. Didn't your wacko little sister pulverize daddy on January 29th? The same date he attacked and killed your mommy in ë85? Poetic justice, I thought. But no, you had to get involved with the cops. Someone ruin Andrew's memorial concert, how dare they?"   
  
Nicole stepped back, laughing. "You didn't do a memorial concert for Vincent. But that's okay. We could be even. You killed my brother. I helped you kill yours."   
  
Lexi's eyes went wide with shock. "That's right, superstar. I tipped off the cops. You would have succeeded and saved your brother by killing someone else. But you don't care about anyone but yourself. You only wanted to save your brother so you wouldn't feel so alone in this world."   
  
"Sounds to me like we're the same then," Lexi was trying to regain her composure. "Maybe Vincent was meant to die that night. Maybe it was nobody's fault. Maybe it was God's will."   
  
"God's will? GOD'S WILL!?!" Nicole shrieked. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT GOD?"   
  
"Enough," Lexi whispered.   
  
"I'm tired of playing your games," Nicole dropped the knife and pulled a gun out of the back of her waistband. She aimed it at Lexi, who stared at her. When the shot rang out, Lexi flinched. She opened her eyes and felt no pain. Nicole was lying on the ground, bleeding from the wound to her back.   
  
Nash stepped out of the shadows, gun still drawn, as he leaned down to check for a pulse. He pulled a radio out of his pocket and spoke into it, "Harv, Nicole Michaels has been detained: you should get a stretcher and medic up here. Miss Lee has been found."   
  
Lexi was bent over as far as her restraints would allow, crying uncontrollably.   
  
After the EMT checked her over, Lexi had convinced him she was okay. She rode back to the SIU barge with Nash and Joe to make her statement about the evening's happenings. She'd lied at the end and said that Nash had tried to reason with Nicole, but she wouldn't co-operate, that she was turning to fire at Lexi when Nash shot her. It protected Nash so he wouldn't be investigated by the MCD for shooting a suspect in the back without justifiable cause.  
  
She was standing at the back of the barge with Nash, realizing that they no longer had a case to keep them together, and the hidden meanings behind their actions. Kat was waiting to take her to a hotel, their apartment still marked a crime scene, and her free to return to normal life.   
"So," Lexi looked at Nash, as they leaned against the railing.   
  
"So," Nash replied, looking at the water.   
  
"The case is solved, all over but the paperwork," Lexi looked out at the water.   
"Guess so," Nash replied as he looked over at her.   
  
"Well," Lexi pushed herself back from the railing, "It's been a pleasure working with you, Captain Bridges."   
  
Nash let her get about two steps away before he turned and grabbed her by the hand. Pulling her to him, he looked deep into her eyes and told her, "The pleasure was all mine." Then he kissed her. 


End file.
